


we'll go far in the dark

by buddyonacloud



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Feelings Development, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship Development, Growing Up Together, M/M, Relationship Development, Road to Success - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, teenage years
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: "Ma t'immagini se j'avessimo raccontato tutta 'a storia?""In che senso?""Ma come in che senso, Edoa'?".Edo mette via il cellulare e scruta Lauro, aggrottando le sopracciglia che non ha."Dico, t'immagini se j'avessimo detto di come effettivamente ce siamo incontrati pe' a prima volta?"
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. non sei come me

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questo primo capitolo assolutamente di getto, in preda all'ispirazione del momento, e a questo punto staremo a vedere dove mi porterà (SE mi porterà da qualche parte lmao).  
> E' anche la prima volta che provo a scrivere qualcosa in più capitoli, per cui diciamo che i presupposti per un disastro ci sono tutti :) ahah :)  
> Di solito non mi piace nemmeno postare qualcosa se non ho un'idea chiara di come inizi e come finisca, ma in questo caso faccio un'eccezione perché il fandom qui è appena nato e mi sa che siamo tutt* alla ricerca più o meno disperata di nuovo materiale, per cui voglio contribuire in qualche modo, per quanto effimeri possano essere i miei sforzi lmao
> 
> Detto questo, passiamo ai dettagli "tecnici":  
> \- il titolo proviene da Carillon  
> \- la storia è ambientata tra i nostri giorni e una decina di anni fa... circa. Diciamo che non sono ferratissima sulla storia della vita di Lauretto & Co, per cui alcuni dei riferimenti temporali saranno alquanto nebulosi o straight-up inventati, ma mi appello alla licenza artistica! ~~(Vostro Onore)~~  
>  \- sono una povera settentrionale che è stata a Roma solo due volte in vita sua, quindi vien da sé che lo slang romano non è qualcosa che sento abitualmente e insomma se dovesse suonare cringe sappiate che è per questo lmao  
> \- l'intervista citata all'inizio, da cui prosegue la storia e che è stata la mia principale fonte d'ispirazione è questa:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7Kg98HzWnI
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: se sei uno dei personaggi di questa storia e sei capitato qui, VADE RETRO PLS lo dico per il tuo bene eppoi non voglio denunce grz.**

_"Come vi siete conosciuti? In una lotta?"  
“Mah, non lo so, guarda, io mi ricordo una volta, ero veramente pischelletto, comunque lui era in zona e vedevo passare questo con i capelli rasati a zero e la cresta al centro… questo non se l’aspettava perché non l’ho mai detto a nessuna intervista, ho questo ricordo di Doms di quand’eravamo pischelli, che lo vedevo… passare vestito tutto… pazzo, con ‘sta cresta…”  
“E ti piaceva un po’, quella follia…”  
"Bé, sì... io comunque ero pure bello andante... ero più coattello però, capito?"  
"Okay..."  
"Quindi diciamo che eravamo un po'... in fazioni diverse!"  
(a Edo) "Ma tu cosa sapevi di Lauro, invece?"  
"Cioé... ci conosciamo da quando siamo regazzini, abbiamo frequentato gli stessi posti, quindi fondamentalmente conoscevo lui... conoscevo anche il fratello, ché pure il fratello fa musica, quindi..."_

***

"Daje ché anche a 'sto giro l'abbiamo sfangata, fraté!".  
Lauro gli dà una pacca sul ginocchio mentre si accomodano sul sedile posteriore della macchina.  
Edo ridacchia.  
Rimangono in silenzio mentre l'autista mette in moto ed esce dal parcheggio.  
Edo sta trafficando con il cellulare e Lauro lo osserva per alcuni secondi, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino con un impercettibile sospiro.  
Impercettibile per chiunque tranne che per Edo, s'intende.  
"A che pensi?".  
Gli chiede infatti, pur mantenendo gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.  
Lauro si ritrova a sorridere suo malgrado.  
"Ma t'immagini se j'avessimo raccontato tutta 'a storia?"  
"In che senso?"  
"Ma come in che senso, Edoa'?".  
Edo mette via il cellulare e scruta Lauro, aggrottando le sopracciglia che non ha.  
"Dico, t'immagini se j'avessimo detto di come effettivamente ce siamo incontrati pe' a prima volta?"

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA]

"Oh, 'anvedi un po' quello!".  
Sandro dà di gomito a Lauro che ha la testa china, impegnato com'è a rollarsi una sigaretta.  
Un po' di tabacco gli cade per terra e lui bestemmia sotto voce.  
"A Lauré, ci senti?"  
"Eddaje... ahò, ma si può sapé che c'hai?!"  
Sbotta Lauro.  
"Guarda un po' là."  
Lauro segue con lo sguardo la direzione indicatagli da Sandro ma non vede nulla, se non una massa colorata in movimento.  
Strizza gli occhi dietro le lenti scure.  
E' un po' miope e ma' continua a menargliela che dovrebbe andare a farsi visitare, ma lui col cazzo che ci pensa, metti che poi gli tocca portare gli occhiali da vista come a uno sfigato qualsiasi?  
Lauro ha una reputazione da difendere.  
Perciò lascia scivolare i Ray-Ban sul naso e a quel punto lo riconosce.  
Cioé, non sa come si chiami, ma l'ha già notato in giro per il quartiere. E come avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti?  
Con quella cresta multicolore e quei vestiti allucinanti... a Lauro viene la nausea solo a guardarlo.  
Bé, pure il fatto che sia in hangover da ieri sera non aiuta.  
"Pare un pappagallo."  
Ridacchia Sandro, in cerca di una complicità che però Lauro non è disposto a concedergli.  
Non lo sa nemmeno lui il perché - è chiaro che quel tipo, chiunque sia, sembri un pagliaccio fatto e finito, ma c'è qualcosa in lui, nel modo in cui cammina tranquillo, incurante delle occhiate perplesse e pure un po' ostili che suscita al suo passaggio... _sa_ di essere ridicolo. _Deve_ saperlo. Eppure non gli importa.  
Anzi, sembra quasi che ci goda e Lauro non può fare a meno di ammirarlo per questo.  
"Oh, ma sta venendo per di qua?".  
Fa Sandro, un po' allarmato.  
In effetti, il tipo si sta avviando proprio nella loro direzione, e ora li sta pure fissando.  
Non sembra minaccioso, ma Lauro fa comunque scivolare la mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, dove tiene il coltello.  
Finora non ha avuto bisogno di usarlo e spera di non dover cominciare oggi, ma d'altronde non si può mai sapere.  
"Secondo te che vole?".  
Gli chiede Sandro a mezza bocca.  
Lauro scrolla le spalle.  
"Boh? Io manco so chi è."  
Quando è a pochi passi da loro, il viso del ragazzo si apre in un sorriso amichevole.  
Sentendosi vagamente rassicurato, Lauro lascia andare il coltello.  
Visto da vicino fa ancora più impressione, magro come un chiodo e pallido ma con i lineamenti cesellati, gli zigomi alti e le labbra piene come quelle di una donna.  
Il giovane e variopinto sconosciuto è ormai davanti a loro, improvvisamente si respira un'aria da Far West e per diversi secondi nessuno dice nulla, fino a che Sandro non decide di fare sfoggio del suo acuto spirito di osservazione.  
"Ma che, c'hai i brillantini sugli occhi?".  
E' vero.  
Le sue palpebre sono cosparse di glitter viola e argento, e non solo.  
A guardarle meglio, il rosa delle sue labbra è un po' troppo vivo perché possa trattarsi del loro colore naturale, e lo stesso vale per le sue guance.  
Pure gli zigomi, quando vengono catturati dalla luce del sole, brillano in modo sospetto.  
Il ragazzo sorride di nuovo.  
"Ti piacciono?".  
Chiede a Sandro, guardandolo dritto in faccia.  
Lauro alza le sopracciglia.  
Chiunque altro al posto suo si sarebbe già messo sulla difensiva, eppure questo sembra perfettamente a suo agio.  
_'Bé, alla fine ci sarà anche abituato a 'ste domande del cazzo'_ riflette, vergognandosi un po' di Sandro, ma senza davvero capire perché.  
A quel punto però, il tipo si volta verso di lui:  
"Te sei il fratello di Fet, no?".  
Lauro, troppo perplesso per riuscire ad articolare una risposta coerente, si limita ad annuire.  
"Bene. 'Ché me lo faresti un favore? Appena lo vedi, je puoi da' questa da parte mia?".  
Chiede, tirando fuori una chiavetta USB dalla tasca dei jeans.  
E, prima che Lauro possa replicare, gli afferra una mano e ce la lascia cadere sopra.  
Rimangono così per un paio di secondi, e solo allora Lauro nota lo smalto blu elettrico sulle sue unghie.  
"Sì, ma... che roba è?".  
Chiede non appena l'altro lascia la presa.  
Lui scrolla le spalle.  
"Niente di che, solo un paio de idee a cui stiamo lavorando insieme."  
"Idee per il gruppo?".  
Chiede Lauro, riferendosi alla band pseudo-punk che il fratello ha messo su di recente e che lui trova ridicola, ma che allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di invidiargli.  
Il ragazzo annuisce.  
"Allora gliela dai te? Me posso fidà?"  
"Massì, rilassati. Appena lo vedo."  
"No, è che c'ho solo questa, quindi se me la perdi sono fottuto."  
Lauro ride, un po' piccato.  
"Ma che, te sembro così cazzaro?".  
Il ragazzo alza le sopracciglia, così chiare che quasi non si vedono.  
"Bé, se devo da' retta al fratello tuo..."  
Ribatte con un ghigno.  
Lauro scuote la testa.  
"'Anvedi un po' questi, oh...".  
Ridacchia, rigirandosi la chiavetta tra le mani.  
A quel punto, il ragazzo infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca (un obbrobbrio viola di finta pelle, cosparso di toppe e spille da balia) e fa per andarsene.  
"Vabbé, intanto grazie, eh? Ci si vede in giro!".  
"Oh, aspé!"  
Lauro lo richiama, la chiavetta ancora stretta nel pugno.  
Il ragazzo si ferma e lo guarda con aria confusa.  
"A mio fratello che je devo di'?"  
"Mah oddio, anche niente. Basta che je dai la chiavetta, tanto lui già sa che ce sta dentro."  
"Sì, ma..." Lauro esita "... se me chiede chi me l'ha data, chi je devo di'?".  
Ci vuole un attimo prima che il ragazzo se ne renda conto.  
"Non me so' manco presentato, vero?".  
Torna indietro e stringe la mano ad entrambi, trattenendo quella di Lauro qualche secondo in più del necessario.  
"Edoardo. Edoardo Manozzi."  
"Seh vabbé, James Bond!".  
Fa Sandro, ma sta ridendo.  
In realtà stanno ridendo tutti perché la situazione è abbastanza surreale, ma in compenso la tensione di poco fa sembra essersi dissolta.  
"Comunque pure io faccio musica, eh."  
Chiosa Lauro appena si sono ripresi, lanciando un'occhiata penetrante a Edo.  
"Davvero? Fet non m'ha mai detto nulla."  
"Eccerto, quello teme 'a concorrenza."  
Edo gli sorride.  
"Toccherà fa' qualcosa insieme, allora."  
Lauro annuisce.  
Per un attimo cala il silenzio e Lauro teme il ritorno dell'imbarazzo iniziale, ma poi Edo tira fuori il cellulare e glielo porge.  
"Facciamo che me lasci il tuo numero e se viene fuori qualcosa d'interessante t'o faccio sapé?".  
Lauro compone la familiare sequenza di cifre sullo schermo luminoso e la salva in rubrica.  
Poi ridà il telefono a Edo, che ci armeggia per qualche secondo.  
"Ecco, t'ho fatto uno squillo. Ora dovresti avere pure il numero mio."  
Lauro tira fuori il suo cellulare ed eccolo lì, l'avviso di chiamata da un numero sconosciuto che Lauro procede immediatamente a salvare come 'Edo'.  
Edoardo mette via il telefono e sorride per l'ultima volta.  
"Vabbé, ora vi lascio sul serio ché c'ho da fa'. Ci vediamo in giro, stelline!".  
Li saluta, alzando il braccio e allontanandosi con lo stesso passo sicuro e tranquillo con cui aveva annunciato il suo arrivo.  
Lauro e Sandro lo guardano andarsene in silenzio e, quando la schiena viola di Edoardo è scomparsa dietro una curva, si scambiano un'occhiata.  
_"Stelline?"_.  
Fa Sandro, alzando le sopracciglia con fare allusivo.  
"Ma secondo te è-?".  
Lauro alza una mano ad interromperlo.  
"Non lo so e non m'interessa."


	2. tafferugli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Rispondi sinceramente. Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se-"  
>  "Ma manco pe' scherzo, Edoa'! Eddai... pe' chi m'hai preso?"  
> "Bé, però me pare che ce stanno ancora parecchie cose di te che non so."  
> "Vabbé ma è naturale, no? Mica viviamo in simbiosi! Che facciamo, ce mettiamo a litiga' ora pe' dee robbe successe dieci anni fa?".  
> La situazione sta sfiorando il ridicolo e pare che anche Edo se ne accorga, dato che si abbandona ad un sorriso divertito che confonde Lauro e al tempo stesso lo risolleva.  
> Sembra quasi che Edo abbia voluto tirare fuori quella storia solo per il gusto di metterlo sulla graticola.  
> "Vabbé c'hai ragione, non è il caso."  
> Pausa.  
> "E comunque la tua risposta alla fine l'hai avuta, no?".  
> Lauro ghigna.  
> "Seh. Anche se io non t'avevo fatto nessuna domanda."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo proviene da "Delinquente".
> 
> **TUTTO assolutamente INVENTATO DI SANA PIANTA, non mandatemi lettere dell'avvocato a casa pls.**

"No cioé, famme capì, veramente avete pensato fossi frocio perché vi ho chiamato Stelline?".  
Edo sta ridendo ma in una maniera strana, velata.  
Lauro non gli aveva mai raccontato quella parte.  
"Io non ho pensato nulla, ha fatto tutto Sandro! Lo sai com'è lui..."  
"Tu però non gli hai detto niente."  
"E che je dovevo di'? Avevamo scambiato due parole de numero Edoa', come cazzo facevo a sapé se...".  
Lauro si blocca e gira la testa verso il finestrino, nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella di Edo.  
Rimangono in silenzio per due minuti buoni e di colpo l'aria tra loro è pesante, carica di sottintesi.  
Sottintesi che generano malintesi.  
E' Edo a parlare per primo.  
"Se l'avessi saputo in quel momento, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?".  
Lauro si volta lentamente a guardarlo.  
Gli occhi di Edo sono fissi nei suoi e non l'ha mai visto così serio.  
"Ma che cazzo stai a di'."  
Sussurra Lauro. E non è una domanda.  
"Rispondi sinceramente. Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa se-"  
"Ma manco pe' scherzo, Edoa'! Eddai... pe' chi m'hai preso?"  
"Bé, però me pare che ce stanno ancora parecchie cose di te che non so."  
"Vabbé ma è naturale, no? Mica viviamo in simbiosi! Che facciamo, ce mettiamo a litiga' ora pe' dee robbe successe dieci anni fa?".  
La situazione sta sfiorando il ridicolo e pare che anche Edo se ne accorga, dato che si abbandona ad un sorriso divertito che confonde Lauro e al tempo stesso lo risolleva.  
Sembra quasi che Edo abbia voluto tirare fuori quella storia solo per il gusto di metterlo sulla graticola.  
"Vabbé c'hai ragione, non è il caso."  
Pausa.  
"E comunque la tua risposta alla fine l'hai avuta, no?".  
Lauro ghigna.  
"Seh. Anche se io non t'avevo fatto nessuna domanda."

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA]

E' vero che dovere e piacere non dovrebbero mai mescolarsi, ma quando si vive ai margini della legalità diventa difficile capire dove cominci uno e finisca l'altro.  
Il Piper è parecchio affollato stasera.  
Merito loro, naturalmente.  
Lauro ed il resto del gruppo hanno passato buona parte dell'ultima settimana a seminare volantini in giro per tutta Roma, sfidandosi a chi li infilava nel posto più assurdo.  
Lauro credeva di avere la vittoria in tasca, dato che era riuscito a spargere impunemente i suoi sui banchi di una chiesa (più per il gusto della provocazione che per attirare potenziali clienti), ma poi Simon P era riuscito a cacciarne uno sotto la maglietta di una pischella di passaggio ed era quindi stato dichiarato vincitore all'unanimità.  
Certo, Lauro e gli altri avevano dovuto mettersi in mezzo ad arginare la rissa che stava per scoppiare quando la pischella in questione si era accorta di avere un foglio di carta incastrato fra le tette e, avendo fatto due più due, si era messa a rincorrere Simon con i pugni alzati, ma tutto era finito per il meglio quando lui si era scusato sfoderando i suoi famigerati occhi da cucciolo ed offrendosi di far entrare gratis lei e le sue amiche al Piper per due mesi, consumazioni incluse.  
Avevano perfino finito per scambiarsi i numeri di telefono!  
Lauro adesso sospira, facendosi strada fino al bancone del bar.  
Il barista lo riconosce e si salutano con un cenno del capo.  
Si sono visti diverse volte, Lauro e i suoi sono praticamente di casa lì, eppure sul momento non riesce proprio a ricordarsi il suo nome.  
Lauro viene servito subito, il che gli fa guadagnare un paio di occhiate risentite da gente che era lì prima di lui, ma non si sente in colpa.  
Ogni privilegio ha un prezzo, ed il suo gli sta scavando un buco nella tasca della giacca.  
Per sua fortuna stasera gli è toccata l'ecstasy, che di solito a quel genere di serate va via come il pane, e infatti è già riuscito a vendere un tot di pillole a due dei suoi clienti abituali, però non basta.  
Perciò, mentre aspetta il suo drink si guarda intorno in cerca di ulteriori acquirenti.  
Poco più in là alla sua sinistra ci sono due pischelle più o meno della sua età ma che, a giudicare da come sono vestite, hanno tutta l'aria delle parioline in cerca di avventure. Praticamente il suo target ideale.  
Le guarda mentre ridono, oscillando leggermente al ritmo della musica pulsante e avvicinandosi l'una all'orecchio dell'altra per riuscire a sentirsi attraverso il casino.  
Ad un certo punto, qualcuno urta una delle due nel tentativo di farsi spazio attraverso la ressa e il rinculo della spinta accidentale la fa finire addosso all'amica, che l'afferra per le braccia.  
"Stai bene?".  
Le chiede.  
Intendiamoci, Lauro non ne sa un cazzo di lettura del labiale, però fino a lì ci arriva anche lui.  
L'altra ragazza annuisce e l'amica le posa una mano sulla guancia, come per confortarla.  
E, per qualche assurda ragione, essere testimone involontario di quel gesto gli fa venire un groppo alla gola.  
Non ha il linguaggio emotivo necessario per spiegarsi esattamente il _perché_ di questa sua reazione, ma sente istintivamente che ha qualcosa a che fare con la familiarità, la premurosità e la delicatezza infantile che contraddistinguono le amicize tra ragazze, alle quali è concesso di mantenere quei tratti per tutta la loro esistenza, mentre i ragazzi sono costretti ad abbandonarli al sopraggiungere dell'adolescenza, e forse anche prima.  
Barattandoli per cosa, poi? Convivialità aggressiva? Cameratismo?  
Ma si può davvero costruire qualcosa di solido su fondamenta così precarie?  
Pensa al rapporto che ha con i suoi amici ora sparpagliati per il locale, ognuno di loro intento a portare a termine i rispettivi traffici, che poi è l'unico vero motivo per cui sono lì.  
Il massimo grado di tenerezze che si siano mai scambiati fra di loro corrisponde ad uno o due abbracci più stretti del solito quando sono sbronzi o fatti.  
Sandro giura che una volta Frenetik gli ha ficcato la lingua in un orecchio, ma Lauro ci crede poco.  
E comunque, anche gesti come quello sono fondati su puro spirito goliardico, non certo sull'effettivo desiderio di trasmettere affetto e calore a qualcuno che riteniamo esserne meritevole.  
A riscuoterlo da questi strani pensieri sopraggiunge il barman che, notando la sua aria assorta, gli dà un colpetto sulla mano per poi indicargli il drink sul bancone.  
Lauro sorride, lo ringrazia e fa per mettersi comodo, quando nota che le due ragazze che aveva puntato si stanno allontanando dal bar pur essendo a mani vuote, probabilmente scoraggiate dalla calca e dalla lentezza dello staff con le ordinazioni.  
"Cazzo."  
Impreca a mezza voce, tentando di decidere rapidamente il da farsi.  
In genere, Lauro ha un ottimo intuito.  
Ed ora come ora, il suo intuito gli sta dicendo di non perdere di vista quelle due, perché potrebbero contribuire ad alleggerire di un bel po' il piccolo ma sostanzioso fardello nella tasca della sua giacca, perciò inspira profondamente e, portandosi il bicchiere pieno alle labbra, lo svuota in un colpo solo senza nemmeno sapere con esattezza cosa contenga.  
Il fatto è che vuole avere le mani libere per quando raggiungerà le sue future (si spera) acquirenti, ma si rende anche conto che sarebbe blasfemo sprecare una tale quantità di alcol gratuito.  
Butta la testa all'indietro, strizzando gli occhi e facendo il possibile per ignorare il fuoco che ha preso a lambirgli la gola.  
Qualunque cazzo di cosa ci fosse in quel cocktail, ne hanno messa decisamente troppa.  
"Tutto a posto Lauré?".  
Gli chiede il barman, lanciandogli uno sguardo preoccupato mentre recupera il bicchiere vuoto.  
Lauro annuisce a più riprese, senza però azzardarsi a parlare.  
Sente che, se aprisse la bocca in quel momento, ne uscirebbe una fiammata che i draghi del Trono di Spade possono accompagnare solo.  
Si guarda freneticamente intorno e localizza una delle due parioline che sta andando verso i cessi, seguita dalla sua amica.  
Si avvia perciò in quella direzione, spingendo e sgomitando ed ignorando i vari "Anvedi questo, oh!" e "A li mortacci tua!" inevitabilmente suscitati dal suo sguaiato passaggio.  
Una volta raggiunti i bagni, entra nell'anticamera e si posiziona di fronte alla porta del gabinetto delle donne, cercando di non sembrare un maniaco. Per fortuna, la maggior parte dei presenti sembra troppo in botta per fare granché caso a lui.  
Nel frattempo però l'ambiente deve aver innescato qualche strano riflesso pavloviano nel suo organismo poiché, tutto d'un tratto, Lauro si sente la vescica piena da scoppiare.  
Accavalla le gambe, contrae i muscoli e cerca di distrarsi armeggiando con il cellulare ma sembra che, qualunque cosa faccia, lo stimolo diventi solo più impellente.  
Sta giusto meditando di lasciar perdere tutto, catapultarsi nel bagno degli uomini e lasciarsi andare ad una pisciata epica, quando il bagno delle donne si apre e ne escono le due tipe che sta puntando da almeno un'ora.  
Senza darsi il tempo di pensare, Lauro si stacca dal muro contro il quale se ne stava appoggiato e si rivolge a loro con tutta la scioltezza di un ubriaco sui trampoli.  
"Ehi! Come va, tutto bene? State a posto?".  
Non il migliore degli esordi, ma a questo punto si sente come se il piscio gli avesse inondato il cervello e non può permettersi di sprecare un solo secondo.  
Loro lo guardano e poi si scambiano un'occhiata d'intesa che nel linguaggio universale femminile può significare solo: _'Oh no, eccone un altro'._  
Normalmente Lauro si sentirebbe un po' offeso dato che, nel suo piccolo, ha sempre cercato di fare del suo meglio per distinguersi dalla mandria di viscidi cazzari che approcciano le ragazze come fossero biciclette lasciate incustodite (dopotutto, lo scopo finale in entrambi i casi è montarle), ma sa che ora come ora gli conviene lasciar perdere e andare dritto al sodo, se vuole evitare una figura di merda epocale.  
Senza esitare oltre si para perciò di fronte al duetto e, prima che possano protestare, tira fuori la busta con le pasticche dalla tasca della giacca, posizionandosi in modo che solo loro possano vederla.  
"Sicure sicure?".  
Insiste, ammiccando.  
Loro guardano prima lui e poi il contenuto della bustina ma non dicono nulla, e per un attimo Lauro teme che possano essere delle spie reclutate da quelli dell'Antidroga per fotterlo. Un pensiero decisamente irrazionale, certo, ma è dura mantenere la lucidità quando hai la vescica delle dimensioni di una cazzo di mongolfiera.  
"Che dici?".  
Chiede finalmente una, rivolgendosi all'altra.  
Quella scrolla le spalle.  
"Vabbé dai... quanto per un paio?".  
Lauro alza le sopracciglia.  
Potrà anche essere ad un passo dall'esplodere, ma ha pur sempre una sua reputazione di imprenditore da difendere.  
Solo a guardarle, è chiaro che 'ste due pischelle potrebbero permettersi di comprargliene molte di più, se volessero.  
"Ma che, siete sicure che ve bastino? Nun ve convie' prenderne almeno quattro o sei? Così magari le date pure alle amiche vostre."  
"Sì, ma siamo da sole stasera."  
"Vabbé, allora le altre ve le tenete per la prossima volta..."  
"Sì vabbé, senti coso, o due o niente."  
Lauro sbuffa, ma sa che gli conviene demordere.  
Anche perché, a questo punto è _letteralmente_ questione di secondi.  
Estrae due pillole dalla bustina e le lascia cadere sul palmo della ragazza.  
"Quanto?".  
Chiede lei di nuovo, spazientita.  
"50 in tutto."  
Fa Lauro, portandosi istintivamente la mano all'altezza del pacco.  
Gli torna di colpo in mente quella puntata dei Simpson in cui al nonno scoppiava un rene perché aveva trattenuto il piscio troppo a lungo.  
Si chiede se c'è la possibilità che gli stia per succedere la stessa cosa.  
La ragazza gli porge una banconota da 50 euro.  
"Però è un po' un furto, eh?".  
Si lamenta, ma sta sorridendo.  
In circostanze normali, Lauro sarebbe più che disposto a prolungare la conversazione, stare appresso ad entrambe e ricorrere alla sua parlantina e al suo inimitabile fascino (!) per convincerle a coinvolgerlo in una roba a tre e concludere così in bellezza la serata, ma a questo punto l'unico buco in cui gli interessa svuotarsi è quello dello scarico di un cesso.  
"Può darsi, però è robba buona."  
Ribatte, infilandosi la banconota nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e trattenendo a stento una smorfia di dolore.  
Nel frattempo le due amiche si guardano, ridacchiano e si imboccano le pillole a vicenda con movenze smaccatamente lente e sensuali, senz'altro per il beneficio di Lauro che però è distratto da altro, nello specifico dalla porta del bagno degli uomini, che nella sua mente rappresenta ormai l'ingresso alla Terra Promessa e verso cui è pronto a lanciarsi per porre fine alle sue sofferenze.  
"Vabbé, vi lascio. Buona serata, signorine!".  
Le saluta e fa per andarsene ma, prima che possa muoversi, quelle gli si appendono addosso (una a destra ed una a sinistra) e gli stampano un bacio su entrambe le guance, per poi scappare fuori ridendo.  
"Ciao, coso!".  
Gli gridano mentre vengono inghiottite dal buio del locale.  
Lauro si passa una mano sul viso, ritrovandosi con uno sbaffo di rossetto rosa brillante sulla mano.  
"Anvedi queste, oh...".  
Mormora, scuotendo la testa e ridendo suo malgrado.  
Quel colore gli ricorda qualcosa, ma al momento si sente troppo provato per pensarci.  
Spinge la porta del bagno degli uomini che cigola malamente sui cardini e si infila nel primo cubicolo libero.  
Normalmente opterebbe per gli orinatoi, ma quelli sono in fondo alla stanza e Lauro è ormai al limite.  
Tira giù la zip, si cala i pantaloni e chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi andare ad un mugolio orgasmico mentre il piscio zampilla bollente dentro la tazza.  
Gli ci vuole almeno un minuto per svuotarsi completamente la vescica ed il sollievo è tale da fargli girare la testa.  
Per un attimo ha la sensazione di perdere l'equilibrio, ed è costretto a puntellarsi con un braccio contro la parete.  
E' allora che lo sente.  
Riapre gli occhi e resta immobile, in ascolto.  
Sogghigna.  
Sì, è come pensava.  
Qualcuno si sta facendo scopare proprio nel cesso accanto al suo e, a giudicare dal volume e dalla frequenza dei gemiti, dev'essere una roba bella intensa.  
Sentendosi improvvisamente leggero, Lauro scoppia a ridere e dà un paio di manate al muro divisorio.  
"A' zozzoni!!".  
Bercia, prima di uscire dal gabinetto.  
Va verso il lavandino per darsi una sciacquata alle mani e nel frattempo i gemiti aumentano d'intensità, fino a concludersi con il familiare grugnito di uno che ha appena sborrato la vita.  
Lauro esita.  
Sa che farebbe meglio ad andarsene, dato che ha ancora diverse pasticche da vendere, ma una parte di lui è anche curiosa di vedere in faccia la coppia di chiavatori selvaggi.  
Si trattiene perciò davanti allo specchio con la scusa di sistemarsi i capelli e, quando la porta del cubicolo finalmente si apre, si sforza di assumere un'espressione blasé.  
"Anvedi un po'! Chi non mòre se rivede, eh?".  
Lauro si volta e impallidisce.  
Dal cesso sta uscendo Edoardo, con la stessa giacca viola dell'altra volta e gli occhi vispi di un bambino che è appena stato sulle giostre.  
Dietro di lui, un tipo alto e bruno vestito di nero da capo a piedi si riallaccia i pantaloni, dà un buffetto sulla testa di Edo e se ne va senza dire una parola.  
Lauro, a sua volta incapace di emettere suono nonostante abbia la bocca aperta, non può fare altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo.  
Per tutta risposta Edoardo, che ora gli sta di fronte, gli posa una mano sul mento e gliela chiude, manco fosse un dispenser di caramelle.  
"Ché sennò ci entrano le mosche."  
Lo redarguisce sorridendo, per poi frugarsi nelle tasche della giacca dalle quali estrae un rossetto che procede a riapplicarsi davanti allo specchio.  
Lauro, ancora in evidente stato di shock, fissa Edo mentre si dipinge le labbra di rosa brillante e, guardandosi la mano, l'ultimo pezzo del puzzle scivola inesorabilmente al suo posto.


	3. storie irreversibili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Edo allunga il braccio verso la scatola, tirandone fuori quello che sembra un CD.  
>  "T'o ricordi?".  
> Chiede poi a Lauro, inquadrando l'oggetto in questione.  
> "Mah, non lo so... dovrei? Aspé, che ce sta scritto sopra? Zooma un po'."  
> Edo avvicina l'obiettivo al CD, mettendo a fuoco una serie di lettere che qualcuno ha scribacchiato sul disco in un inchiostro  
> indelebile nero ormai sbiadito.  
>  ** _LAURO BEATS #1_**  
>  "Ah, cazzo."  
> Fa Lauro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora bagnati.  
> Edo ridacchia, pienamente consapevole (e pure un po' fiero) di quello che ha risvegliato.  
> "Te dice niente?".  
> Insiste, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
> Lauro sospira, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno e ottenebrato dallo smog cittadino.  
> "Me dice tutto."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che ci ho messo un sacco ma, in mia difesa, questo capitolo è lungo il doppio degli altri ahah  
> Also... non avete idea di dove stia andando a parare questa storia?? Ottimo!! Siamo in due!! ~~Aiuto~~
> 
> Per quanto riguarda i dettagli "tecnici":  
> \- come ho già detto nel primo capitolo, io di Roma so poco e nulla ahah questo per dire che ho scelto il Duke's come ambientazione semplicemente perché, googlando "locali fighetti Roma", quello è stato il primo risultato, quindi se per qualche motivo dovesse rivelarsi una scelta implausibile o sbagliata mi disp lmao  
> \- il titolo proviene da "Penelope".

Una volta a casa, Lauro si infila subito sotto la doccia.  
Non prima, però, di aver inviato un messaggio a Edo.  
_'Non potrei desiderare un compagno di viaggio migliore. Grazie di esserci, fraté.'_  
Hanno passato il resto del tragitto in macchina a ridere e percularsi a vicenda come al solito, ma lo sguardo di Edo mentre gli poneva _quella_ domanda gli è rimasto impresso, perciò vuole essere sicuro che tra loro vada effettivamente tutto bene e che Edo non abbia dubbi sulla lealtà di Lauro nei suoi confronti.  
Quando esce dalla doccia, lo schermo del suo cellulare lampeggia.  
Edo lo sta chiamando su Facetime.  
Lauro si sistema in fretta un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi e afferra il telefono con le mani ancora umide, facendo scivolare il dito sullo schermo.  
"Ehi! T'ho preso in un brutto momento?".  
La voce di Edo gli arriva vagamente distorta ed il movimento delle sue labbra non sembra essere del tutto sincronizzato con il video.  
"Nah, me stavo a lava' ma ora ho finito. Tutto apposto, fraté?".  
Edo muove la bocca ma non ne esce alcun suono.  
"Che? Edoa', non te sen-"  
"... e 'nsomma t'o volevo fa' vedé."  
"Eh? Che me volevi- senti, aspetta n'attimo."  
Lauro apre la finestra e si appoggia al davanzale, muovendo il telefono a destra e a sinistra.  
Dopo qualche secondo, la connessione sembra stabilizzarsi e la voce di Edoardo gli arriva forte e chiara.  
"Okay, dovremmo esserci. Però me sa che te toccherà ripete' tutto da capo."  
Edoardo ride.  
"Fosse 'a prima volta! No vabbé, comunque... oh, ma non c'hai freddo?".  
Lauro abbassa lo sguardo.  
Nella fretta di non perdere la linea si è scordato di infilarsi una maglietta ed ora è troppo tardi per rimediare, perciò si sforza di ignorare la pelle d'oca che già gli sta spuntando sulle braccia e rivolge un ghigno allo schermo.  
"Non te preoccupà, c'ho 'na tempra che Mike Tyson me fa 'na pippa. Insomma, che stavi a di'?".  
Edo scuote la testa ma prosegue senza ulteriori commenti.  
"Stavo a di' che mi' madre s'è messa a pulire la mi' vecchia camera ed è saltata fuori un po' di roba..."  
"Oddio, tipo? I porno di quando c'avevi quindic'anni?".  
Edo sorride malizioso.  
"Peggio."  
Pausa.  
Ora Lauro comincia ad avere freddo sul serio.  
Edo esce dallo schermo e orienta l'obiettivo verso il tavolo della sua cucina, dove sta appoggiata una scatola di cartone piuttosto acciaccata.  
"E quella sarebbe...?".  
Lauro aggrotta le sopracciglia, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro nel tentativo di scaldarsi un po'.  
"Aspé."  
Edo allunga il braccio verso la scatola, tirandone fuori quello che sembra un CD.  
"T'o ricordi?".  
Chiede poi a Lauro, inquadrando l'oggetto in questione.  
"Mah, non lo so... dovrei? Aspé, che ce sta scritto sopra? Zooma un po'."  
Edo avvicina l'obiettivo al CD, mettendo a fuoco una serie di lettere che qualcuno ha scribacchiato sul disco in un inchiostro indelebile nero ormai sbiadito.  
**_LAURO BEATS #1_**  
"Ah, cazzo."  
Fa Lauro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora bagnati.  
Edo ridacchia, pienamente consapevole (e pure un po' fiero) di quello che ha risvegliato.  
"Te dice niente?".  
Insiste, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
Lauro sospira, alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo notturno e ottenebrato dallo smog cittadino.  
"Me dice tutto."

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA]

Quando Lauro gli dà la chiavetta, Fet si limita ad annuire e a mettersela in tasca senza aggiungere altro.  
"Prego, eh?".  
Gli fa Lauro, piccato.  
E pensare che, per adempiere al suo dovere fraterno, ha pure messo in pausa Fifa.  
"Che te devo fa', una statua?"  
"Veramente basterebbe anche solo un _'grazie'._ Ma' e pa' al posto mio te avrebbero già cazziato."  
"Lascia stare ma' e pa', ché già ne hanno abbastanza per i fatti loro."  
"Guarda che avrei pure potuto tenermela."  
"Sarebbe stata 'na perdita de tempo, tanto Edo già me l'aveva detto che vi eravate visti e che l'aveva data a te."  
Sentire suo fratello nominare Edoardo gli provoca una leggera, inspiegabile vertigine all'altezza dello stomaco.  
Lauro posa il joystick a terra e si volta verso Fet.  
"Quindi 'o sapevi già?"  
"Eccerto, te pare?".  
Fet però non ricambia il suo sguardo, la testa china sul cellulare.  
Lauro trova il fazzoletto di carta appallottolato su cui si è soffiato il naso poco prima e glielo lancia contro, prendendolo in piena faccia.  
Fet fa un salto all'indietro.  
"Ma che schifo, cazzo! Te stai de fori!"  
"Ahò, non me ascolti!"  
"Non te ascolto perché non c'hai niente di utile da dirme!".  
Si guardano in cagnesco per alcuni secondi.  
Alla fine, come spesso accade nonostante sia il fratello maggiore, è Fet a cedere.  
Infila il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans, sospirando e strofinandosi la guancia con aria disgustata.  
"Allora, se pò sapé che vuoi ancora?".  
Lauro recupera il joystick e riavvia la partita, sforzandosi di assumere un'aria distaccata.  
"Mah niente, è che l'amico tuo..."  
"Edo?"  
"Sì, lui."  
Pausa.  
"Senti Lauré, io c'avrei anche una vita mia da vivere..."  
Lauro sbuffa, esasperato con Fet ma soprattutto con se stesso, perché la verità è che non lo sa neanche lui cos'è che sta cercando di dire.  
"Insomma, l'amico tuo è un po' strano, eh."  
Fet alza le sopracciglia, come a dire _'Tutto qui?'._ E Lauro non può dargli torto perché va bene prenderla alla lontana, ma forse così sta esagerando.  
"Anche come se veste..."  
"Seh vabbé, ha parlato Enzo Miccio! Ma te sei visto?!"  
"Sì ma pure io c'ho i miei limiti!"  
"Ma te rendi conto che stai a fa' tutto 'sto casino pe' du' borchie e 'na cresta? Se pò sapé che probblemi c'hai?!"  
"Non c'ho nessun cazzo de probblema! Te piuttosto, che me tratti come fossi il tuo galoppino...!".  
Fet a quel punto scoppia a ridere e fa per ribattere, quando gli suona il telefono.  
Nel momento in cui se lo porta all'orecchio, Lauro capisce di aver perso la battaglia.  
Alza gli occhi al cielo, spegne la PlayStation e, dopo aver raccattato chiavi di casa e cellulare, esce sbattendo la porta.

***  
Cammina senza una meta precisa, mani in tasca e sguardo torvo.  
Sta ancora ruminando sulla non-conversazione con Fet, che avrebbe potuto essere un'ottima occasione per saperne di più su Edoardo e che invece lo ha lasciato con nient'altro che un pugno di mosche, perché suo fratello è un cazzaro e poi comunque come lo inizi un discorso del genere?  
_Ho sentito che all'amico tuo piace farsi inchiappettare nei cessi delle discoteche, te ne sai niente?_  
Dopo essersi rimesso il rossetto nel bagno del Piper, perfettamente a suo agio anche sotto gli occhi attoniti di Lauro, Edoardo gli si era rivolto con tutta la nonchalance del mondo, chiedendogli come gli stesse andando la serata, e Lauro non aveva potuto fare altro che farfugliare qualcosa sul fatto che doveva ritrovare i suoi amici, per poi darsela a gambe senza salutarlo.  
Edoardo doveva rendersi conto, almeno in parte, di quanto surreale fosse la situazione, ma non c'era traccia di vergogna sul suo viso, così come sembrava assente l'eccessiva ma calcolata audacia di chi vive la propria vita alla costante ricerca dello scandalo gratuito.  
Niente, insomma, lasciava presupporre che quella non fosse altro che la normalità per lui.  
Il discorso però è diverso per Lauro che, nonostante si ritenga una persona dalla mentalità aperta (più aperta della media, se non altro), ha sempre provato una sorta di titubante ambivalenza nei confronti dell'omosessualità maschile.  
Se da una parte non gli è mai piaciuto apostrofare coloro che deviano dalla cosiddetta norma con i soliti epiteti riservati alla categoria - _frocio, ricchione_ e varie ed eventuali -, dall'altra non si è nemmeno mai sentito in dovere di richiamare i suoi amici quando sono loro ad usare i suddetti termini, cosa che, peraltro, avviene fin troppo spesso.  
Allo stesso modo, non ha mai avvertito il bisogno di mettersi al centro dell'attenzione intrattenendo occasionali astanti con barzellette omofobe ma, quando Sandro gliene ha raccontata una l'altro giorno, ha riso insieme a lui.  
La verità è che Lauro è abituato a sottintesi e ammiccamenti, ma non ha mai conosciuto qualcuno che vivesse la sua sessualità (per non dire la sua intera esistenza) così alla luce del sole, fottendosene delle potenziali ripercussioni.  
Si chiede se l'ostinazione di Edoardo a mostrarsi per quello che è gli abbia mai causato problemi.  
Si chiede se si sia mai trovato coinvolto in qualche rissa per aver incrociato lo sguardo della persona sbagliata e, in tal caso, se abbia avuto la peggio.  
Ma soprattutto, si chiede perché il solo pensarci gli abbia provocato un'ondata di subitaneo, impotente malessere.  
Si blocca di colpo e, dato che sta su un marciapiede piuttosto trafficato, le conseguenze del suo arresto improvviso sono tanto ovvie quanto immediate.  
"Mortacci... e guarda un po' dove vai, no?".  
Lo rimprovera una voce femminile alle sue spalle, subito dopo essere entrata in rotta di collisione con la sua schiena.  
"E che stai a fa', 'na maratona...?".  
Chiede, voltandosi e lasciando che il resto della frase gli muoia in gola.  
"No vabbé, non ci posso credere! A' coso!!".  
Lauro strabuzza gli occhi.  
Di fronte a lui c'è la tipa a cui ha venduto le pasticche al Piper l'altra sera, perfettamente riconoscibile anche in tenuta diurna.  
Lauro deve pensare in fretta.  
"Guarda, me sa che m'hai scambiato per qualcun altro."  
Fa per andarsene, ma quella lo agguanta per un braccio.  
"Ma che stai a di'? M'o ricordo benissimo, e comunque te non c'hai il genere di faccia che si dimentica!".  
Lauro si sfila dalla sua presa con tutta la delicatezza possibile.  
"Te dico che hai sbagliato persona. E comunque scusame tanto, ma ora c'ho da fa'."  
Si allontana da lei a passi rapidi, ma sembra che la pischella ci tenga proprio a metterlo nella merda, perché gli grida dietro:  
"Non è che c'avresti altre pasticche per le amiche mie?? Ahò coso, ma me stai a senti'?? Perché mo' fai finta de non conoscerme?!".  
Inutile dire che ora diverse persone lo stanno fissando, tra cui due vecchie con la puzza sotto al naso, che gli passano accanto scuotendo la testa.  
"Robe da matti... ma dove andremo a finire?".  
Borbottano, stringendosi le borse al petto come se si aspettassero di venire scippate da un momento all'altro.  
A quel punto, Lauro non può fare altro che bestemmiare tra sé e sé e tornare di corsa indietro dalla pischella per zittirla.  
"Vabbene, vabbene, hai vinto! Sono io! Ora però datte 'na calmata, eh?".  
Le sussurra, afferrandola per le spalle.  
"Lo sapevo!".  
Replica lei, rivolgendogli un ghigno trionfante.  
Lauro la lascia andare, guardandosi poi intorno con circospezione per accertarsi che nessuno li stia osservando.  
"Senti, ora come ora non c'ho niente da darti. Se te serve qualcosa per oggi, te posso passa' er numero de un amico mio che..."  
"Mannò, non serve, volevo solo fatte prendere un po' de strizza."  
Lo interrompe, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Improvvisamente, a Lauro scappa da ridere.  
Sa che dovrebbe odiarla, perché in fondo avrebbe potuto metterlo in casini seri, eppure la sua sfacciataggine lo diverte.  
Sarà che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una pariolina gli urlasse dietro a quel modo, ma forse l'ha giudicata troppo in fretta.  
"Vabbé, direi che ce sei riuscita."  
Prima che se ne renda conto, stanno camminando fianco a fianco.  
"Allora coso, ce l'hai un nome?".  
Gli chiede, sempre con quel suo sorriso sfrontato.  
Vista da vicino è piuttosto carina, con una gran massa di riccioli neri che le ricadono morbidi sulle spalle, la carnagione olivastra e gli occhi ambrati, leggermente a mandorla.  
E, a giudicare da come la maglietta le si tende sul petto sotto la giacca, deve pure avere un bel paio di tette.  
Lauro distoglie lo sguardo, improvvisamente imbarazzato.  
"Lauro."  
"Lauro? Forte. Suona quasi nobile, ma mai quanto il mio."  
Sente il cellulare vibrargli nella tasca dei pantaloni e lo tira fuori, trovandoci un messaggio di Fet:  
_Se po' sapé 'ndo stai?_  
"Allora, non me chiedi manco come me chiamo? Non fare il burino, eddaje!".  
Lauro alza gli occhi al cielo e mette via il telefono senza rispondere.  
"Scusame tanto, principessa! I tuoi modi squisiti mi perpl... mi perplim... vabbé oh, quindi com'è che fai de nome?".  
Lei ridacchia, dandogli un colpetto con il gomito.  
"Lavinia. Come la seconda moglie di Enea!".  
Lauro aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Enea chi?"  
"... no vabbé, non ce credo! Ma non l'hai fatto il liceo?"  
"Amore mi', io a quindic'anni già stavo fori de casa a guadagnamme er pane!".  
Lavinia inclina la testa, guardandolo con curiosità.  
"Ma che, davvero? E che facevi?"  
"De tutto e deppiù."  
"Uhm. Potresti essere un po' più vago?".  
Lauro le scocca un'occhiata fintamente oltraggiata.  
"Certo che c'hai 'na linguaccia... ma mamma e papà lo sanno che te ne stai andando a zonzo co' 'n avanzo de galera come er sottoscritto?"  
"A mamma e papà non frega un cazzo di me, quindi puoi smettere di preoccuparti."  
Lo dice quasi cantilenando e sta ancora sorridendo, ma è il genere di sorriso che coinvolge solo la bocca, senza arrivare agli occhi.  
Proseguono in silenzio per un po' e l'affinità che d'un tratto sente nei confronti di questa ragazza lo porta ad ammorbidirsi suo malgrado.  
"Vabbé oh, quindi dov'è che annamo?".  
Le chiede.  
Lavinia lo guarda e sembra rasserenarsi.  
"C'ho appuntamento con un paio di amici miei per fare aperitivo al Duke's. Ti vuoi unire?".  
Lauro storce la bocca.  
"Te sembro er tipo?"  
"Vabbé, ma che te frega? E comunque puoi stare tranquillo. Finché sei con me, nessuno ti darà problemi. Fidate."  
Lauro alza le sopracciglia e sorride.  
"Quand'è così...".  
E poi, guidato dall'impulso del momento e dall'infinita stranezza di quella giornata, la prende per mano.  
Osservando le sue dita improvvisamente intrecciate a quelle di Lauro, Lavinia sembra perplessa ma non dispiaciuta.  
"Annamo a fa' bisboccia."  
Fa Lauro, accelerando il passo.

***  
Appena arrivati al Duke's, Lauro capisce cosa intendeva Lavinia quando lo esortava a non preoccuparsi.  
"Damme un attimo."  
Gli dice, sfilando la mano dalla sua per andare a scambiare saluti e bacetti sulle guance con tre dei camerieri e con il barman.  
Lauro resta impalato all'entrata e mentre la aspetta si mette ad armeggiare con il cellulare, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare le numerose occhiate e risatine che il suo ingresso ha suscitato.  
D'altronde, come avrebbe potuto essere diversamente?  
Lui è vestito come il fratello zarro di Marlon Brando ne _'Il Selvaggio'_ e quello è il covo dei figli di papà per eccellenza.  
E' sul punto di sbottare e di chiedere a quella mandria di pecore che cazzo c'hanno da guardare quando Lavinia, che nel frattempo ha preso posto ad uno dei tavolini vicino al bancone, lo chiama e gli fa cenno di raggiungerla.  
Incredibilmente, basta che lui esegua e prenda posto sulla sedia di fronte a lei perché i mormorii e gli sguardi in tralice cessino e vengano sostituiti, nell'ordine, da espressioni confuse, alzate di spalle e, nel giro di pochi secondi, indifferenza generale.  
Notando la sua aria frastornata, Lavinia scoppia a ridere.  
"Che t'avevo detto? Adesso ti vedono come uno di loro!"  
"Non riesco a pensare a niente de peggio."  
Ribatte Lauro con una smorfia.  
Per tutta risposta, Lavinia gli allunga uno dei menù rilegati in pelle.  
"Eddaje, lascia perde' e guarda un po' qua."  
Lauro lo sfoglia con riluttanza.  
Costa tutto un occhio della testa e lui non ha altro che una banconota da 5 euro accartocciata nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
Sta ancora cercando di capire quale sia la cosa più economica che può ordinare, quando Lavinia gli assesta un calcetto sotto al tavolo.  
"E smettila di sudare. Offro io."  
Lauro avvampa.  
"Macché, ma figurate, non se po'..."  
"La'."  
Interviene lei, in tono improvvisamente serio.  
"Rilassate. E' il mio ambiente e so come muovermi."  
"Ma che vor di'..."  
"Se c'è una cosa che non me manca sono i soldi. Lascia fa'."  
"Sì vabbé ma da che mondo è mondo, dovrebbe esse' l'omo a paga' al primo appuntamento."  
Lavinia inarca un sopracciglio.  
"E chi t'ha detto che questo è un appuntamento?".  
Lauro apre la bocca per replicare, ma lei lo tiene ancora sotto tiro e lui finisce per limitarsi a scuotere la testa ridacchiando.  
"E c'hai raggione pure te."  
"Come sempre."  
La loro discussione si conclude nel momento esatto in cui uno dei camerieri si affianca al loro tavolo con blocco e penna.  
"Ehi, Matté! Tutto apposto?".  
Lo saluta Lavinia, sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo ricambia, nonostante abbia chiaramente l'aria affaticata.  
"Non me posso lamenta'. Allora, siete pronti?".  
Annuiscono entrambi.  
Quando il cameriere si allontana con le loro ordinazioni, Lauro lo segue per un attimo con lo sguardo prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a Lavinia.  
"Certo che conosci proprio tutti da 'ste parti, eh?"  
"Mio padre e il proprietario sono amici d'infanzia. Venivo spesso qua coi miei quand'ero piccola... e quando loro stavano ancora insieme."  
Abbassa gli occhi ed un alone di improvvisa tristezza le adombra il viso.  
Cala tra loro un silenzio che Lauro non sa come riempire. Perciò, dopo un attimo di esitazione, fa quello che fa sempre in questi casi. Si affida all'istinto.  
Allunga una mano a sfiorare quella di Lavinia sul tavolo, dandole una stretta che spera sia confortante quanto le parole che ha incastrate in gola e che non riesce a pronunciare.  
Lavinia alza la testa, guarda la mano di Lauro sulla sua e abbozza un sorriso.  
E' sul punto di dire qualcosa, quando un'ombra alle spalle di Lauro tinge la sua espressione di sorpresa.  
"Tom! Oddio, quanto tempo!"  
"Ehi, stellina! Puoi ben dirlo!".  
_Stellina?_  
Prima che Lauro possa rendersi conto di cosa sta succedendo, Lavinia è in piedi e sta abbracciando un ragazzo alto e piuttosto ben piantato, con addosso un completo di sartoria rosso ciliegia ed i capelli scuri che gli si arricciano sulla nuca.  
Quando lei lo lascia andare e può vederlo bene in faccia, Lauro si sente gelare.  
"La', lui è Tommaso. Abbiamo frequentato lo stesso liceo ed ora fa il DJ."  
Tommaso, che dal canto suo non dà segno di averlo riconosciuto, gli porge la mano, ma Lauro non si muove.  
"Sto apposto così, grazie."  
Lavinia gli lancia un'occhiataccia ma Tommaso non sembra prendersela, dato che si limita a scrollare le spalle con un sorrisetto.  
"Tom, lui è Lauro. Lo conosco da poco e già me ne pento."  
"Eddai, perché? A me sembra carino, anche se forse è un po' timido."  
Lauro è sul punto di rispondergli per le rime, ma Lavinia lo blocca piantandogli una mano sul braccio e stringendo quanto basta per lasciargli sfuggire una smorfia.  
"E' tutt'altro che timido, fidate. Però adesso sta a fa' lo stronzo e non si sa perché."  
"In realtà secondo me lui ha tutta l'aria del duro dal cuore di panna..."  
Replica Tommaso, guardando Lauro senza smettere di sorridere.  
_E tu hai tutta l'aria di uno a cui piace scoparsi gli amici altrui nei cessi di quello che dovrebbe essere il tuo posto di lavoro._  
E' consapevole del fatto che definire Edoardo suo amico sia un po' eccessivo, dato che si sono incontrati solo due volte, ma l'aria melliflua di questo tizio non gli va a genio e, dato che Lauro è una creatura che vive principalmente di pulsioni, non ritiene nemmeno necessario soffermarsi ad analizzare l'effettiva natura della sua antipatia nei confronti del nuovo arrivato.  
"Comunque, che stai a fa' da queste parti?"  
"Mah niente, è che più tardi c'ho un DJ set in zona e..."  
Lavinia gli ha voltato le spalle.  
E' palesemente incazzata e Lauro è tentato di scusarsi per toglierla dall'imbarazzo, ma il telefono che gli vibra nella tasca dei pantaloni glielo impedisce.  
Sullo schermo lampeggia il nome di Fet e a Lauro scappa uno sbuffo esasperato che gli fa guadagnare l'ennesima occhiata di fuoco da parte di  
Lavinia.  
"Ti stai annoiando, Lauré?".  
Gli chiede in tono tagliente.  
"Mannò, è che-"  
"Vabbé stelline, non voglio rovinarvi l'appuntamento... m'ha fatto piacere rivederti, Lavì."  
Di nuovo quell'espressione.  
Si chiede se sia Edoardo ad averla imparata da lui o viceversa.  
"Guarda che questo non è un appuntamento!".  
Gli urla dietro lei, ma lui si limita ad alzare il braccio a mo' di commiato.  
Ad ogni modo, appena Tommaso è scomparso Lavinia recupera giacca e borsetta, chiaramente intenzionata ad andarsene.  
Prima che Lauro possa articolare una qualunque protesta, Matteo il cameriere li raggiunge con le loro ordinazioni su un vassoio.  
"Ecco qua ragazzi, spero che- ehi Lavì, ma te ne vai di già?".  
Lei gli rivolge un sorriso amaro.  
"M'è passato l'appetito. Il signore comunque può restare, se proprio lo desidera."  
Sentenzia, lasciando cadere una manciata di banconote sul tavolo per poi allontanarsi a passi rapidi.  
Lauro esita per un paio di secondi, giusto il tempo di sentirsi nuovamente gli occhi degli altri avventori addosso, prima di alzarsi a sua volta e partire all'inseguimento della ragazza.  
"Eddaje Lavì, aspetta n'attimo!".  
Matteo il cameriere, rimasto solo al tavolo con il vassoio intatto, sospira.  
Per quanto tempo passi a spaccarsi la schiena in quel posto, 'sti figli di papà del cazzo non li capirà mai.  
Nel frattempo, Lauro ha raggiunto Lavinia, che però continua a camminare senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
"Ahò, te voi ferma'?"  
La prega, afferrandola per un braccio.  
" _Ahò_ lo dici a tu' sorella!".  
Sbotta lei, liberandosi dalla sua presa con uno strattone.  
"Non c'ho sorelle. Solo un fratello che non la smette di tartassarmi i coglioni da questo pomeriggio."  
Ribatte lui, ignorando la quarta chiamata di fila di Fet sul suo cellulare.  
"Allora dillo a chi cazzo te pare, ma non a me."  
"Ma se pò sapé che c'hai?!"  
Lavinia strabuzza gli occhi.  
"Che, stai a scherza'? Hai fatto 'na scena che manco i peggiori burini di periferia... che cazzo c'avevi contro Tommaso?!"  
"Nel caso non l'avessi notato, io _sono_ un burino di periferia."  
C'è una pausa e, quando Lavinia lo guarda, è come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
"C'hai ragione. Scema io a volerti dare il beneficio del dubbio."  
Riprende a camminare, ma Lauro non demorde.  
Procedono in silenzio per un po', lui con le mani in tasca e lei con la borsa che le sbatte sul fianco ad ogni passo.  
"Mio padre è un pezzo di merda."  
Dice Lauro ad un tratto, guardando dritto davanti a sé.  
Lavinia non commenta, però gli rivolge un'occhiata di sbieco.  
"Mio padre è un pezzo di merda e io lo odio. C'ha fatto passare l'inferno per anni. Ogni volta che je andava storto qualcosa a lavoro se la prendeva con noi, eravamo la sua valvola di sfogo, soprattutto mi' madre. La picchiava. A mio fratello a 'na certa hanno cominciato a cadere i capelli per via dello stress."  
Pausa.  
Lavinia rimane in silenzio, però nel frattempo ha rallentato il passo.  
"La faccia che hai fatto prima, quando parlavi dei tuoi... m'ha fatto tornare indietro a quand'ero pischello, gli amichetti m' invitavano a giocare da loro ed era come entrare in un altro mondo, uno dove gli adulti non comunicavano urlandosi addosso e spaccando i piatti. E quando erano loro a chiedermi di passa' da me stavo sempre ad accampa' scuse, m'ero inventato che mi' madre soffriva d'emicranie e che non poteva sopporta' il casino. In realtà non volevo che vedessero i lividi sulla sua faccia e andassero poi a riferirlo a casa loro, tirando in mezzo assistenti sociali e casini vari."  
Lavinia si ferma di colpo, e così fa Lauro.  
"Perché mi racconti questo?".  
Gli chiede, e sembra che la voce le tremi un po'.  
Lauro sospira.  
"Perché, anche se tu c'hai i soldi e io no, questo non significa per forza che non c'abbiamo un cazzo in comune a prescindere."  
Lavinia non ribatte e Lauro ne approfitta per avvicinarsi a lei, mettendole le mani sulle spalle e cercandole gli occhi.  
"Eddai... che posso fare per famme perdona'?"

***  
Il letto di Lavinia è grande e compatto, con lenzuola blu polvere ed un piumone di ciniglia bianca e soffice.  
Sembra di stare sospesi tra il cielo e l'oceano.  
Lei ha dovuto far entrare Lauro dalla finestra della camera, dato che suo padre è a casa, e per arrivarci Lauro ha dovuto arrampicarsi sulla grondaia, impresa non così facile come i film americani la fanno sembrare.  
Perché va bene il senso dell'avventura, ma la merda di piccione spalmata sui jeans avrebbe voluto evitarla.  
Lavinia, in compenso, si conferma bella pure senza vestiti, anche se si rivela più timida del previsto quando Lauro comincia a spogliarla.  
Si infilano sotto le coperte ridendo e baciandosi e Lauro le scivola dentro senza alcuno sforzo mentre lei si aggrappa alla sua schiena, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito.  
"Tutto okay?"  
Le chiede in un sussurro, accarezzandole i capelli.  
Lei annuisce inarcando i fianchi per accoglierlo ancora più in profondità e Lauro comincia a muoversi.  
Per quanto esiti a vantarsene, Lauro ritiene di aver accumulato una discreta esperienza in fatto di scopate e questa situazione non sembra presentare niente di nuovo rispetto a quelle che ha vissuto in precedenza, se non che...  
"Ci sei?".  
Gli chiede Lavinia a fior di labbra.  
"Quasi..."  
Le risponde, aumentando il ritmo mentre lei gli conficca le unghie nella carne.  
La scena gli compare davanti agli occhi nel momento esatto in cui viene e si tratta di un flash brevissimo che ciò nonostante gli rimarrà impresso a fuoco nella retina, perseguitandolo nelle settimane successive.  
Edoardo nel bagno del Piper, in ginocchio sulle mattonelle fredde, la testa tra le gambe di Tommaso e le sue labbra da donna avvolte intorno al suo cazzo ed intente a percorrerlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, le dita di Tommaso arpionate ai suoi capelli.  
Il suo rossetto rosa brillante è tutto sbavato e lascia impronte sull'asta che però vengono subito cancellate dalla sua saliva, la stretta di Tommaso si fa più salda e sembra quasi voglia fargli lo scalpo, lo inchioda al suo posto mentre gli esplode in gola ed Edoardo lo beve fino all'ultima goccia...  
"Ehi, tutto a posto?".  
Gli chiede Lavinia in tono vagamente preoccupato, mentre Lauro si sfila da lei e ricade di schiena sul materasso, ansimando come se avesse appena corso la maratona di New York.  
Lui annuisce e si sforza di sorriderle ma, anche se fisicamente è ancora accanto a lei, la sua mente è a eoni di distanza.

***  
Quando rientra a casa la mattina dopo, Fet sta facendo colazione e, tanto per cambiare, sta usando i _suoi_ cereali.  
"Toh, chi se vede."  
Lo saluta, portandosi il cucchiaio pieno alla bocca.  
"I miei erano finiti."  
Si giustifica poi notando la faccia di Lauro che, d'altro canto, è troppo stanco per protestare.  
"Seh, vabbé. Io me ne vado a dormi'."  
"Grazie per avermi cagato al telefono comunque, eh."  
"Ce l'avevo scarico."  
"Come no. Quando te deciderai a crescere sarà sempre troppo tardi."  
Lauro si chiude in camera sbattendo la porta e si lascia collassare a faccia in giù sul letto senza nemmeno togliersi i vestiti.  
E' in stato di dormiveglia quando il cellulare (che scarico non è) vibra sul comodino, segnalando l'arrivo di un messaggio.  
Lauro grugnisce e lo afferra a tentoni, riscuotendosi non appena mette a fuoco il nome sullo schermo.

**_Edo_ **  
_Ho appena finito una base che potrebbe interessarti. Posso passare a fartela sentire?_

Le dita di Lauro tremano leggermente mentre sfiora i tasti per comporre una risposta.

_Quando vuoi, bello._

Crolla in un sonno profondo e ristoratore subito dopo aver premuto _Invio._


	4. quello che non sa di sé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Edo si fida già di Lauro, ma Lauro si fida di lui?_   
>  _Ma soprattutto... Lauro si fida di se stesso?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che dire, signorine... la situa comincia a scaldarsi :)
> 
> (Il titolo è preso da Me Ne Frego, ma che ve lo dico a fa'?)

Lauro è seduto davanti al computer con una canna in mano e tutta la notte a sua disposizione.  
Nonostante la quiete che lo circonda offra le condizioni ideali per ogni sorta di attività introspettiva, è da più di un'ora che procrastina l'apertura del file audio che Edo gli ha inviato.  
Si erano sentiti quella mattina per discutere i dettagli del prossimo progetto e Lauro, che nel frattempo si era pure scordato della loro ultima passeggiata virtuale lungo il viale dei ricordi, aveva dovuto fingere di non essere spiazzato quando Edo gli aveva annunciato di aver trasferito il contenuto del famigerato **_LAURO BEATS #1_** sul suo PC e si era offerto di spedirglielo via email.  
"Allora fraté, che dici? T'o mando?".  
Gli aveva chiesto di nuovo mentre Lauro, all'altro capo del filo, si mordeva un'unghia ed osservava il traffico milanese scorrere dalla finestra.  
"Uhm."  
"Non me sembri troppo convinto."  
"Mannò, è che..."  
Pausa.  
Sospiro.  
La necessità di mettere ordine tra i propri pensieri mentre la frenesia del quotidiano incalza.  
"Ma te l'hai riascoltato?"  
"Eccerto. Quando l'ho tirato fuori c'aveva su almeno tre dita de polvere, dovevo controlla' che funzionasse ancora... diciamo che m'è andata de culo."  
Altra pausa.  
"E com'è?".  
Si era deciso a chiedergli alla fine.  
"Mah, chiaramente è fijo del suo tempo. Però m'ha fatto tenerezza perché alla fine eravamo pischelli, pensavamo de sapé tutto quando in realtà non sapevamo un cazzo..."  
"'Nammerda, insomma."  
"No vabbé, mica ho detto questo..."  
"Però è imbarazzante."  
Una domanda pronunciata come se fosse un'affermazione.  
A quel punto, era stato Edo ad ammutolire per un attimo.  
"Un po'."  
Aveva poi ripreso, in tono stranamente incerto.  
"Più che altro verso la fine."  
"Ah sì? E come mai?"  
"Bé..."  
Altro momento di esitazione.  
"... facciamo che quello lo lascio stabilire a te. Mo' te invio il file, daje 'n ascolto quando c'hai tempo e- cazzo, c'ho la batteria quasi scarica."  
"Edoa', aspetta 'n attimo-"  
"Devo scappare. Ci sentiamo, La'!".  
La linea era caduta prima che Lauro avesse modo di sollevare obiezioni concrete.  
Perciò ora è lì, le dita che sfiorano appena il mouse e la canna abbandonata nel posacenere in un angolo.  
E' lui stesso il primo a non capire il perché della propria titubanza, ma forse le ragioni del suo stato d'animo vanno ricercate nel fatto che lui ed Edo hanno vissuto gli ultimi dieci anni talmente proiettati nel futuro da non avere il tempo materiale di guardarsi indietro e ripercorrere le tappe che li hanno condotti fino a lì.  
D'altronde, la prima cosa che ti dicono quando stai scalando una montagna è di non guardare mai in basso.  
Lauro sospira, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia con le mani intrecciate dietro la nuca.  
Potrebbe sempre mentire, dirgli che l'ha ascoltato quando in realtà non è così, ma Edo non è stupido, lo sgamerebbe subito e poi Lauro si ritroverebbe a dovergli dare spiegazioni che è nel suo interesse evitare.  
Si raddrizza e riprende a fissare lo schermo, tamburellando con le dita sul ripiano della scrivania.  
Lauro è consapevole del fatto che, per quanto dilettantesco possa rivelarsi il contenuto di quel file, le sue capacità sono progredite molto da allora ed è anche vero che quei suoi primi, maldestri tentativi sono stati fondamentali per il suo sviluppo artistico.  
Forse però il suo pudore non riguarda tanto la musica in sé, quanto le condizioni in cui è stata creata.  
Cos'è che aveva detto Edo al telefono?  
Che era imbarazzante, sì, ma solo verso la fine...  
Lauro aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
Nonostante i suoi sforzi, non riesce a ricordare nulla del processo creativo che ha portato alla genesi di quei pezzi.  
Quel che è certo è che le sue influenze erano piuttosto variegate anche all'epoca, per cui insomma, per quanto ne sa in quel file potrebbe davvero esserci qualunque cosa, dalla techno tamarra all'acid jazz d'avanguardia.  
In ogni caso si sta facendo tardi, e domani mattina ha una riunione con Edo ed il resto del team per discutere le prossime mosse.  
Non ha scelta.  
Recupera la canna dal posacenere, portandosela alle labbra e aspirando una generosa boccata di fumo, per poi decidersi a cliccare due volte sulla temuta icona.

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA]

Quando Fet apre la porta, Edoardo è l'ultima persona che si aspetta di trovarsi davanti, eppure eccolo lì, con i capelli blu elettrico (l'ultima volta che l'ha visto erano giallo canarino) e le braccia cariche di scatole di cartone.  
"Edoa'! Come mai da 'ste parti? C'avevamo un appuntamento e me ne so' scordato?".  
"Nah, tutto apposto zì. A 'sto giro so' qua pe' vedé er pischello de casa."  
Fet alza le sopracciglia.  
"Sei venuto per Lauro?"  
Chiede a metà tra l'incredulo ed il sospettoso, occhieggiando gli scatoloni sotto il cui peso Edo sta ormai per collassare e sfilandogliene un paio dalle mani, per poi invitarlo ad entrare con un cenno del capo.  
"Se sta a lava'... è stato fuori tutta 'a notte chissà dove e quand'è tornato c'aveva 'na faccia..."  
Mentre Fet posa le scatole sul tavolo della cucina, sollecitando Edo a fare lo stesso, la voce di Lauro si fa sentire da dietro la porta di quello che Edo suppone sia il bagno.  
"Ahò, con chi me stai a sputtana'?!"  
"E che so', la tua balia?! Se te dà tanto fastidio esci a vedé, no?".  
A quel punto, la porta si apre e ne esce Lauro, intento a frizionarsi i capelli con un asciugamano.  
"Ma te pare possibile che uno non pò manco fasse 'na doccia en pace...- ehi!".  
Si blocca appena incrocia lo sguardo di Edo, che gli risponde con un leggero sorriso.  
Fet gira la testa dall'uno all'altro manco fossero a Wimbledon e Lauro non può fare a meno di chiedersi se sia solo una sua impressione o se la temperatura nella stanza si sia effettivamente alzata.  
Si getta l'asciugamano umido sulla spalla e si incammina verso Edo e suo fratello, ma viene distratto dagli scatoloni sul tavolo.  
"E questi?".  
Chiede, socchiudendone uno ed intravvedendo al suo interno un groviglio di fili elettrici.  
"E' roba mia. Me servono pe' fatte senti' la base che te dicevo."  
"...ah."  
Avvertendo la perplessità nel suo tono, Edo lo affianca, solleva una delle scatole e gliela mette in mano, per poi prenderne una a sua volta.  
"Mi ci vorrà un po' pe' monta' tutto, ma magari in due famo più in fretta."  
Prima che Lauro possa replicare, Edo si è già avviato lungo il corridoio che porta alla sua camera.  
"E' questa, no?".  
Chiede una volta arrivato di fronte all'ultima porta in fondo a destra, che Lauro ha lasciato aperta quando si è alzato un paio d'ore prima.  
Lauro annuisce, sforzandosi di non vacillare sotto il peso dello scatolone che sta trasportando e ricordandosi con improvviso imbarazzo del letto sfatto e dei vestiti sparsi sul pavimento.  
Vorrebbe fermare Edo, dirgli di lasciargli almeno il tempo di arieggiare un po' la stanza, ma ormai lui è già entrato e Lauro non può fare altro che seguirlo e sperare che non faccia troppo caso al macello che lo circonda.  
Perché gli importi tanto della sua opinione, poi, è un mistero.  
In ogni caso, quando Lauro lo raggiunge, Edo si è già sistemato alla scrivania e sta armeggiando con cavi e prese elettriche.  
"Queste le posso sposta'? Qua ce dovrebbe sta' er monitor con la tastiera."  
Gli chiede, indicandogli una pila di tazzine da caffé sporche in equilibrio precario sul bordo del tavolo.  
"Certo. Dà qua."  
Sospira Lauro, posando lo scatolone per terra per poi allungare una mano a recuperare quegli infausti reperti del suo fancazzismo.  
Prima di riportarle in cucina si sente però in obbligo di scusarsi almeno in parte per la sua trascuratezza, perciò si morde il labbro e guarda Edo che, d'altro canto, è impegnato a sbrogliare la matassa infame di fili che Lauro aveva notato prima e non sembra fare minimamente caso a lui.  
"Comunque mi spiace... per il casino, intendo."  
Mormora, rivolto alla sua schiena.  
Edo si volta, lanciandogli un'occhiata confusa prima di capire:  
"Eh? Macché, figurate! Dovresti vedé come sta messa camera mia!".  
Lo rassicura con una risata, e sembra sincero.  
Lauro sorride a sua volta, per poi tornare verso la cucina con le tazze in mano.  
In un certo senso, è sollevato di potersi concedere una momentanea pausa dalla presenza di Edo.  
Non sa per quale motivo lo renda così nervoso stargli accanto, ma sospetta abbia qualcosa a che fare con la storia di Tommaso, che rimane ancora avvolta nell'ambiguità.  
E' vero che, se volesse dei chiarimenti, potrebbe benissimo chiedere direttamente a Edo (qualcosa gli dice che non si farebbe problemi ad essere onesto al riguardo), ma... se questo dovesse portarlo a scoprire qualcosa che farebbe meglio a non sapere?  
Scuote la testa a più riprese.  
_Ma che vuoi scopri' La', quelli stavano a fasse 'na sveltina ner cesso daa discoteca... che hai davvero bisogno che te faccia er disegnino? A quello je piace er ca..._  
"...zzo stava a di' Edo? Che è 'sta storia daa base che te deve fa' senti'?".  
Fet sta lavando i piatti, le braccia immerse nella schiuma fino al gomito. Quel che si dice la Provvidenza. O il culo, per essere più schietti.  
Lauro lascia scivolare le tazze tra le altre stoviglie sporche e Fet alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non commenta.  
"Ma niente... 'na cosa a cui stiamo lavorando."  
Risponde, sforzandosi di assumere un tono neutrale.  
Fet ridacchia.  
"Che mo' vuoi fa' musica pure te?"  
"E anche se fosse?".  
Scatta Lauro, odiandosi per essersi messo subito sulla difensiva.  
"Eddai, non t'a prendere, ma l'ultima volta che t'ho sentito suona' qualcosa penso sia stato _Fra' Martino Campanaro_ sul flauto dee medie e viste le tue performance sotto 'a doccia posso afferma' con sicurezza che manco a canta' sei granché. Quindi che intenzioni c'hai?"  
" 'O vedrai. Fino ad allora fatte 'na cofana de cazzi tuoi, sì?"  
Ribatte prima di andarsene.  
Quando rientra in camera, Edo è intento a cliccare e spostare le icone sullo schermo di un computer che tutto ad un tratto si è materializzato sulla scrivania.  
Avvertendo la presenza di Lauro alle sue spalle, si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso incoraggiante.  
"Oh, eccoti. Allora, vogliamo cominciare?".

[RITORNO AL PRESENTE]

Quando l'eco pulsante dell'ultima traccia si affievolisce fino a svanire nell'etere, Lauro inarca un sopracciglio per poi spegnere la canna ormai consumata nel posacenere.  
Che dire?  
Si aspettava di peggio.  
Si aspettava di non resistere per più di cinque minuti, di ritrovarsi costretto a rinunciare all'impresa causa imbarazzo per procura, ma tutto ciò che quelle canzoni gli hanno trasmesso una volta premuto PLAY è stata un'ondata di inevitabile ma rassicurante inesperienza giovanile, condita da sprazzi di tenerezza nostalgica ogni qualvolta un certo accordo o una certa frase rievocavano immagini del suo passato che aveva precedentemente relegato ai margini della sua coscienza, impegnato com'era a cercare di emergere dall'abisso di mediocrità nel quale si era sempre sentito intrappolato a causa delle sue origini.  
Sorride tra sé e sé.  
Chissà... forse, tra questi vecchi e goffi esperimenti sonori, potrebbe anche esserci qualche idea da poter rielaborare e riutilizzare nei suoi futuri progetti!  
Allunga la mano verso il cellulare per scrivere a Edo che ce l'ha fatta quando nota che, nonostante la musica sia terminata, mancano ancora una decina di minuti alla fine del file audio.  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa per premere STOP quando una risata gli riecheggia nelle orecchie, facendolo sobbalzare.  
Lo shock non deriva tanto dal suono in sé quanto dal fatto che la riconosce, perché è la sua.  
Ma c'è dell'altro.

_"Ahò, ce l'abbiamo fatta!"_  
_"Eh, hai visto? Mai perdere la speranza!"_

Lauro sente i battiti del cuore che improvvisamente accelerano, si sistema gli auricolari mentre clicca a più riprese sul tasto per aumentare il volume.

_"E mo' che si fa?"_  
_"Mo' ci rilassiamo un attimo! Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Lauré."_  
_"Sì bé, il merito è pure tuo."_  
_"Ah, senz'altro... ma eri te che all'inizio vedevi tutto nero, non te se poteva di' niente!"_

Sono le loro voci.  
Smorzate dalla discutibile qualità del formato e dal tempo trascorso, ma indubbiamente le loro.

Con il senno di poi, non è difficile capire cosa sia successo.  
Dopo aver completato l'ultima traccia devono essersi lasciati prendere dall'entusiasmo, dimenticandosi di stoppare la registrazione.  
E non è neanche difficile capire cosa intendesse Edo quando aveva definito _'imbarazzante'_ la parte finale.  
Non si riferiva alla musica, ma ai loro discorsi sconnessi.  
E come dargli torto?  
Tuttavia, Lauro non può fare a meno di sorridere di nuovo, poiché per un attimo gli sembra di rivivere l'euforia creativa di quei giorni e vorrebbe quasi tornare indietro nel tempo per andare da quel Lauro appena ventenne, prenderlo per le spalle e guardarlo negli occhi e spronarlo ad andare avanti così, perché finalmente ha imboccato la strada giusta, quella che varrà la pena di percorrere fino in fondo.

Ancora risate, seguite da rumori ovattati e fruscii di dubbia natura  
... e poi di nuovo la voce di Edo, affettuosamente esasperata:

_"Eddaje... e leva un po' 'ste mani La', ma non ne hai abbastanza?!"_  
_"Di te? Mai."_

E' a quel punto che l'audio si interrompe e Lauro si sfila lentamente gli auricolari dalle orecchie, guardando il cielo buio fuori dalla finestra.  
Ora non sorride più.

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA - REPRISE]

"Niente, me sa tanto che oggi non se ne esce."  
Sbuffa Lauro, lasciandosi cadere di pancia sul letto.  
"Eddai, non ti scoraggiare... in fondo siamo solo all'inizio."  
Edo cerca di consolarlo, ma si sente stanco anche lui.  
Hanno provato per ore ma sembra che, nonostante gli innumerevoli tentativi, non riescano proprio a decollare.  
Quando Edo ha fatto partire la base per inciderci sopra la voce di Lauro, pensava che lui avrebbe improvvisato e se ne sarebbe uscito con una roba tipo freestyle, invece la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata quella di tirare fuori da un cassetto un voluminoso quaderno a spirale con la copertina strappata che si è subito messo a sfogliare, farfugliando tra sé e sé e scuotendo la testa di tanto in tanto, fino a capitare su una pagina potenzialmente interessante.  
E' stato allora che Edo ha notato per la prima volta la ruga che gli si forma in mezzo alla fronte quando un'attività lo assorbe completamente, e si è stupito di quanto la trovasse bella.  
L'altro aspetto di Lauro che non aveva considerato è il suo perfezionismo.  
Perché sì, lui di roba ne ha scritta parecchia, ma sembra che niente lo soddisfi mai fino in fondo e qualunque cosa non lo soddisfi fino in fondo va eliminata seduta stante, un atteggiamento assolutistico che Edo non condivide ma che non si sente nemmeno di criticare, perché tra le composizioni che Lauro finisce per scartare ce ne sono alcune che ha scritto a tredici, dodici, anche undici anni, eppure a leggerle emanano un senso di grazia poetica e maturità che Edo non può fare a meno di ammirare, e la ragione principale per cui si è già rassegnato ad accettare senza battere ciglio la volubilità artistica di Lauro è perché è convinto che, se _quelle_ sono le canzoni che lui reputa scadenti, quelle da lui ritenute meritevoli saranno automaticamente dei capolavori che, con un po' di pazienza e di fortuna, li catapulteranno sull'olimpo dei più grandi musicisti italiani.  
In poche parole, Edo si fida già di Lauro, ma Lauro si fida di lui?  
Ma soprattutto... Lauro si fida di se stesso?  
A guardarlo ora, mentre preme la faccia sul cuscino per soffocarci dentro un grido di frustrazione, Edo teme di no... ma c'è tempo, e lui sa riconoscere del potenziale quando lo vede.  
Ora come ora però, Edo sa che deve uscire dal ruolo di produttore e rientrare in quello di amico, perché è di questo che Lauro ha bisogno.  
Perciò spegne il computer, si alza e gli si avvicina, allungando una mano a scuoterlo leggermente.  
"Ehi."  
Lo chiama.  
Lauro gli risponde con un grugnito e non accenna a muoversi.  
"Eddai... che stai a fa', la muffa?".  
Lo pungola scuotendolo di nuovo, questa volta un po' più forte.  
Lauro sbuffa, alzando appena la testa.  
"Senti, Edoa'... io apprezzo un sacco quello che hai fatto per me, ma come vedi non c'è speranza."  
"Non te pare che la stai a fa' un po' troppo tragica?".  
Gli chiede Edo, sedendosi sull'orlo del materasso accanto a lui.  
"Oggi è andata così, 'a prossima volta andrà meglio..."  
"C'ho i miei dubbi."  
"... e poi Fet m'ha detto che ieri hai fatto serata e hai dormito poco, pure quello c'ha il suo peso."  
Pausa.  
Lauro si volta lentamente a guardarlo.  
"Scusa, che t'ha detto mi' fratello?".  
Improvvisamente, Edo teme di aver pestato una merda.  
"Mah niente, solo questo. Cioé, l'hai sentito anche te prima mentre eri in bagno, no?"  
Lauro bestemmia a bassa voce per poi girarsi dall'altra parte, dandogli la schiena.  
"Sì, ma comunque Fet deve impara' a stassene zitto ogni tanto. Manco fosse mi' madre..."  
Nella stanza cala il silenzio ed ora Edo ha la sensazione che non sia solo il loro mancato successo artistico ad impensierire Lauro.  
Al di là di tutto, gli dispiace vederlo così.  
Fet e i suoi amici gliel'hanno sempre descritto come un simpatico e arrogante cazzaro ma, a giudicare da quello che scrive, è chiaro che Lauro è uno con una sua profondità, e forse la tracotanza manifesta per cui è noto è solo il suo modo di proteggersi... ma _da che cosa?_  
Lauro sospira, la faccia ancora premuta sul cuscino.  
Notando un secondo cuscino al suo fianco, a Edo viene un'idea.  
Allunga cautamente una mano a prenderlo, lo alza e lo cala senza tante cerimonie sulla testa di Lauro.  
"Maccheccazzo...?!".  
Tuona lui, scattando a sedere e voltandosi a guardare Edo come se fosse Giuda Iscariota.  
"Edoa', che te dice il cerv-?!".  
Prima che abbia modo di terminare la frase, Edo lo colpisce di nuovo.  
A quel punto, gli occhi di Lauro si accendono di una luce folle.  
"Ah, ma allora vuoi la guerra!".  
Esclama, afferrando un cuscino a sua volta e abbattendolo sulla tempia di Edo con una foga tale che lui, oltre a ritrovarsi disarmato per via del contraccolpo, perde l'equilibrio e finisce di schiena sul pavimento.  
Lauro coglie l'occasione al volo, montandogli sopra e sollevando il cuscino sopra la sua testa, pronto ad infliggergli il colpo di grazia.  
A quel punto però, Lauro alza le mani in segno di resa.  
"Pietà, pietà!".  
Implora ridendo.  
"M'appello alla Convenzione di Ginevra!"  
"Vabbé, così non vale però!".  
Si lamenta Lauro, facendo un'ultima finta prima di lasciar cadere a terra il cuscino.  
Per un attimo, l'unico suono udibile nella stanza è quello dei loro respiri rotti mentre entrambi riprendono fiato.  
Poi, Lauro incrocia lo sguardo di Edo sdraiato sotto di lui, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto sia effettivamente equivoca quella loro posizione.  
Gli viene da ridere e fa per spostarsi, ma l'espressione di Edo lo blocca.  
Ha ancora le mani alzate e lo fissa con un'aria così arrendevole e allo stesso tempo così fiera, le pupille dilatate e le labbra dischiuse, che Lauro sente il sangue defluire rapidamente dal cervello al basso ventre.  
Un momentaneo blackout fisiologico.  
Quella è l'unica interpretazione razionale che riesce a dare per ciò che avviene in seguito, per le sue mani che inspiegabilmente si stringono intorno ai polsi di Edo e li sollevano sopra la sua testa, inchiodandolo al suolo.  
Per il suo ginocchio che si insinua tra le cosce di Edo, costringendolo a divaricare le gambe.  
Per il battito del suo cuore che aumenta fino a rombargli nelle orecchie quando Edo si lecca il labbro inferiore guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Per l'urgenza famelica che sente di affondare i denti nella carne tenera di quel labbro e di morderlo fino a far gemere disperatamente il suo proprietario, per poi leccargli via il sangue con la lingua.  
Per il fatto che non ha mai provato un tale impeto animalesco per nessuna delle donne con cui è stato e, se non fosse che ora è così eccitato, ne sarebbe a dir poco terrorizzato.  
Per il suo viso che discende inesorabile su quello di Edo, proclamando la sua imminente disfatta.

... per il suo cellulare che vibra sulla scrivania, spezzando l'incantesimo.

Lauro si ferma ad un palmo dal naso di Edo, realizzando di essere rimasto in apnea per almeno un minuto.  
Lo lascia andare e si rialza, inspirando ed espirando a fondo nel tentativo di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità.  
Edo, che nel frattempo non si è mosso, lo guarda rispondere al telefono e tornare gradualmente quello di prima.

"Ehi."  
Chiunque sia la sua interlocutrice dev'essere parecchio incazzata dato che, pur non avendo attivato il vivavoce, Edo riesce a sentire praticamente tutto quello che dice.  
"Oh, finalmente te sei ricordato che esisto, alla buon'ora!"  
"Eddai, Lavì...".  
Sospira Lauro.  
" _Eddai_ un cazzo! Se pò sapé dov'eri?! E' da mo' che te cerco, manco ad un messaggio m'hai risposto!"  
"Ahò, e calmate! Stavo a dormi'!"  
"Fino a quest'ora?!"  
"Bé, se l'altra sera m'avessi lasciato anda' a casa un po' prima..."  
"Io?! Ma se eri te quello che non s'alzava più! Se non era per me, a quest'ora mi' padre già t'aveva gambizzato!"  
"E magari sarebbe stato meglio, chissà...".  
Mormora Lauro, e a Edo scappa da ridere ma si ferma giusto in tempo.  
"Che hai detto?!"  
"Ma niente, niente! Me dispiace, okay?".  
Pausa.  
"M'hai fatto preoccupare, La'."  
"T'ho detto che me dispiace!".  
Stavolta tocca a Lavinia sospirare.  
"Lo so. Scusa. E' che..."  
"Senti, se stasera non c'hai da fa' potremmo andacce a bere qualcosa... magari in un posto dove la roba non costa l'ira deddio, così posso offrirte qualcosa pe' famme perdona'."  
Edo si alza, avviandosi verso la porta e facendo cenno a Lauro che se ne sta andando.  
Lauro alza la mano a paletta per intimargli di aspettare cinque minuti, ma Edo scuote la testa.  
"C'ho 'n impegno. Te scrivo."  
Bisbiglia, indicando il cellulare.  
Lauro copre il microfono.  
"Ma la roba la lasci qua?".  
Gli chiede, indicando le scatole ed il computer sulla scrivania.  
Edo annuisce.  
"Ma che ce sta qualcuno lì con te?".  
Gli chiede Lavinia all'altro capo del filo, al che Lauro si riporta il telefono all'orecchio alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sì, è...".  
Esita, rispondendo al saluto di Edo che lascia la stanza in punta di piedi, richiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.  
"... è n'amico mio. E' passato a famme visita e stavamo a parla' der più e der meno."  
Esala, ed ora è il suo turno di sentirsi Giuda Iscariota.

Quando Edo esce, dopo aver salutato Fet e aver respinto la sua offerta di fermarsi per cena accampando una scusa qualunque, pensa per un attimo con rimpianto a tutta l'attrezzatura che ha lasciato là e alla suprema rottura di palle che sarà doverla recuperare e smontare, ma poi si riscuote.  
Alza la testa verso la finestra della camera di Lauro e guarda per qualche attimo la sua ombra muoversi dietro alle tende illuminate, prima di incamminarsi verso casa sorridendo tra sé e sé.  
Presto o tardi tornerà da lui e concluderanno quello che hanno iniziato. In ogni senso.


	5. pensi sia un gioco?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Era questo che volevi, no?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, sono viva ~~(circa)~~ e questo capitolo è stato l'equivalente di un parto plurigemellare.  
> Enjoy!

"Buongiorno!".  
Lo saluta Edo appena sale in macchina, fresco e riposato come una rosa.  
"Cià."  
Sbadiglia Lauro, sistemandosi gli occhiali scuri sul naso mentre scivola sul sedile posteriore accanto a lui.  
"Tutto a posto?".  
Gli chiede Edo, sorridendo.  
Lauro annuisce, ma si sente la testa annebbiata e qualunque movimento gli costa uno sforzo non indifferente.  
Ha dormito poco e male, il suo sonno leggero funestato da sogni frammentari ed inconsistenti.  
"Vabbé, ho capito va'... non è aria."  
Inferisce Edo, tirando fuori il cellulare e rivolgendo la sua attenzione allo schermo.  
Una delle ragioni per cui il loro rapporto si è mantenuto solido durante tutti questi anni è data proprio dal fatto che Edo sia uno dei pochi in grado di rispettare i momenti di mutismo selettivo di Lauro senza prenderla sul personale.  
Lauro gliene è sempre stato grato ed oggi non fa eccezione, ma sa anche che, prima o poi, toccherà a lui rompere il silenzio che adesso regna tra di loro.  
L'occasione ideale per farlo si presenta un quarto d'ora dopo, quando il loro autista riceve una telefonata che lo distrae abbastanza da permettere a Lauro di osare.  
Si rivolge a Edo, che sta ridacchiando tra sé e sé per qualcosa che ha visto su Instagram.  
"Ehi."  
Azzarda, liberandosi momentaneamente degli occhiali da sole perché i loro sguardi possano incontrarsi senza barriere di sorta.  
Edo alza la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa.  
"Comunque alla fine l'ho ascoltato."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Ma come che cosa?! Il file che m'hai mandato!"  
"Aah, quello!".  
Edo mette via il cellulare, segno che è disposto a dargli la sua completa attenzione.  
"E allora, come t'è sembrato?".  
Lauro scrolla le spalle.  
"Mah, non male in realtà. Però c'avevi ragione, la parte finale era... abbastanza imbarazzante."  
Si volta a guardare fuori dal finestrino e per alcuni secondi ricade il silenzio, finché Edo non lo coglie di sorpresa allungandosi a dargli una strizzata al ginocchio.  
"Sai La', io però a volte dico anche cazzate, eh."  
"Ma va'?".  
Ribatte Lauro con un ghigno sarcastico che però non riesce a mascherare del tutto la sua perplessità.  
_Dove vuole andare a parare?_  
"Vojo di' che c'ho pensato e credo d'esserme espresso male."  
"'N che senso?"  
"Nel senso che forse _'imbarazzante'_ non era il termine giusto da usare, perché detta così sembra che ce vergogniamo der nostro passato, ma io non vojo rinnega' niente di quello che è stato, bello o brutto che sia."  
Lauro si agita sul sedile.  
"Sì, ma...".  
Edo lo interrompe e sembra che non parli solo a lui, ma anche a se stesso.  
"So che avremmo dovuto gesti' mejo certe cose, ma alla fine abbiamo fatto quello che potevamo co'i mezzi che c'avevamo."

E' da un bel po' di tempo che Lauro non pensa a Lavinia (più che altro perché farlo comporta rivivere un dolore di cui sta ancora esorcizzando gli strascichi), ma improvvisamente il suo viso gli si palesa alla memoria in maniera così nitida che gli sembra davvero di vederla, seduta tra lui ed Edo con il suo sguardo acuto e limpido e la sua risata scoppiettante.  
Com'era all'inizio, prima che la vita si mettesse in mezzo ed intaccasse la luminosità della sua essenza con il suo scorrere inesorabile.  
Nonostante Edo abbia ricoperto un ruolo di primo piano in quella vicenda, rappresentando per Lauro la principale fonte di supporto quando tutto intorno a lui minacciava di crollargli addosso, parlano raramente di Lavinia tra di loro, anche se per motivi diversi.  
Per quanto riguarda Lauro, è abbastanza ovvio: Lavinia rappresenta per lui il triste epilogo di un periodo della sua vita caratterizzato da confusione, insicurezze ed errori irreparabili.  
Per Edo, invece, non si tratta altro che di una forma di silenzioso riguardo nei confronti del suo migliore amico e collega.  
Non è che non abbia opinioni in merito.  
Semplicemente, non ritiene che esprimerle farebbe bene a Lauro o a se stesso.

"Edoa'."  
Lauro ha ancora lo sguardo rivolto fuori dal finestrino ed il tremito nella sua voce allarma Edo, che però fa del suo meglio per mostrarsi impassibile.  
"Ma se te c'avessi 'na macchina der tempo e potessi torna' ner passato, cambieresti qualcosa?".  
Prima di rispondere, Edo si concede qualche secondo per rifletterci seriamente.  
"Bé, aa fine tutte 'e scelte che ho fatto m'hanno portato dove sto ora, e dove sto ora me piace. Quindi credo de no."  
Lauro annuisce, ma non lo guarda.  
E' chiaro che qualcosa lo preoccupa, ma Edo sa che ora come ora sarebbe inutile spronarlo ad essere più esplicito, perciò si accontenta di rigirargli la domanda:  
"Te, invece? Se potessi torna' indietro, ce starebbero dee cose che non faresti, o che faresti diversamente?".  
Lauro sospira ed Edo ha l'impressione di riuscire a sentire gli ingranaggi del suo cervello che girano, sferragliando fino a dare forma ad un pensiero che trova la sua espressione nel sorriso che Lauro inaspettatamente gli rivolge.  
"Nah. C'hai ragione te, non avrebbe senso... vojo di', c'hanno provato in _Ritorno Al Futuro_ e guarda com'è andata a fini'!"  
"Che er pischello a momenti se scopava su' madre?"  
"Eh!".  
Edo sogghigna.  
"Vabbé La', però tu' madre è 'na bella donna pure ora, quindi da giovane dev'esse' stata pe' forza 'na strafiga...".  
Lauro lo guarda con aria interdetta.  
"Ahò, ma che stai a di'?"  
"Ma niente... solo che, se pe' qualche motivo dovessi trovatte naa stessa situazione, magari non sarebbe così male...".  
Per tutta risposta, Lauro gli si lancia addosso e inizia a tempestarlo di cazzotti, ma stanno entrambi sghignazzando così rumorosamente che il loro autista si ritrova a lanciare loro un'occhiata perplessa dallo specchietto, pur non osando intervenire.  
"A' depravato! Ma nun te vergogni??".  
Lo aggredisce Lauro, continuando a crivellarlo di colpi mentre Edo fa del suo meglio per proteggersi da quella gragnuola impietosa, scivolando sul sedile fino a ritrovarsi in trappola, con la schiena bloccata contro la portiera ed il petto squassato da risa convulse.  
A quel punto Lauro si ferma, il respiro ansante e la mano ancora chiusa a pugno, che tiene sollevata con aria minacciosa per poi limitarsi a sfiorare lo zigomo di Edo in segno d'affetto, ponendo fine a quell'esplosione di oltraggio filiale.  
Edo alza la testa, incrociando lo sguardo di Lauro.  
"Va meglio?".  
Gli chiede con un sorriso d'intesa.  
Lauro torna al suo posto scuotendo la testa.  
"Sei incredibbile, Edoa'."  
Edo gli manda un bacio lezioso per poi recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, tornando a focalizzarsi sullo schermo senza aggiungere altro.  
Anche perché lui lo sa benissimo che, in Laurese, quello è solo un modo velato per dire _'grazie'._

[DIECI ANNI PRIMA]

Lauro sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto presentare Lavinia ai suoi amici.  
D'altronde, lui non l'avrebbe fatto se lei non avesse insistito tanto, o perlomeno non così presto.  
E' Sandro a prenderlo da parte mentre gli altri le fanno capannello attorno, tipo comitato d'accoglienza.  
"A Lauré, ma da dove l'hai pescata?"  
Gli chiede con aria complice, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
"Perché? Ce sta qualche probblema?".  
Ribatte Lauro, sfilandosi dalla sua presa.  
"Macché, ma figurate!".  
Lo rassicura Sandro, alzando le mani.  
Tacciono entrambi e Sandro ne approfitta per accendersi una sigaretta.  
Ne offre una anche a Lauro che dopo qualche secondo di esitazione l'accetta, stabilendo così una tregua simbolica.  
Alle loro spalle, Lavinia scoppia a ridere per una qualche battuta di Frenetik e Lauro non sa se esserne più allarmato o sollevato.  
Si volta a guardarla e lo stesso fa Sandro, prima di rompere il loro silenzio:  
"Comunque se vede lontano un kilometro che lei non c'entra niente con noi."  
"Che intendi?".  
Gli chiede Lauro, dando un altro tiro alla sigaretta.  
Sandro alza le sopracciglia con fare allusivo.  
"Eddai, Lauré... non me verrai mica a di' che quella è 'na sbandata daa periferia?".  
Lauro scrolla le spalle.  
"Mai detto niente del genere."  
"E infatti mica serviva. Basta guarda' 'a borsetta che c'ha addosso, che da sola costerà più de tutta 'a casa mia."  
"Vabbé, e quindi? E' vero che i suoi c'hanno i milioni, ma questo non vor mica di' che dev'esse' pe' forza 'na stronzetta viziata."  
"Mai detto niente del genere."  
Ghigna Sandro, rilanciandogli la sua risposta di poco fa.  
"E allora non capisco che discorsi stai a fa'."  
Conclude Lauro in tono ormai esasperato, lasciando cadere a terra la sigaretta ridotta ad un mozzicone per poi schiacciarla con la punta della scarpa.  
"A Lauré, io sto facendo quello che dovrebbe fa' ogni amico che se rispetti. Te sto a mette' en guardia."  
Lauro, colto alla sprovvista, gli lancia un'occhiata confusa.  
"In guardia da che?".  
Sandro sospira, avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Se l'ho notato io che la tua tipa c'ha la grana, sicuramente se ne saranno accorti pure gli altri. Solo che non tutti a 'sto mondo c'hanno le migliori intenzioni, quindi fossi in te le direi de sta' attenta a quello che dice, e soprattutto _a chi_ 'o dice."  
Lauro scuote la testa.  
"Per me te stai a imparanoia' troppo. E poi comunque Lavì è una che sa badare a se stessa."  
Si volta di nuovo nella sua direzione e stavolta lei intercetta al volo il suo sguardo, rispondendogli con un cenno della mano ed una strizzata d'occhio.  
Lauro si sente arrossire e Sandro ridacchia, assestandogli una gomitata leggera.  
"Eddaje...".  
Protesta Lauro, abbassando la testa e cercando di proteggere quelle vestigia di ritrosia sentimentale tipicamente maschili che gli sono sempre state strette, ma che si rivela spesso necessario mantenere in presenza del branco, onde evitare retrocessioni a livello gerarchico.  
"Senti...".  
Riprende Sandro dopo una pausa, improvvisamente serio.  
"... te domani sera ci sei, no?".  
Capendo subito a cosa allude, Lauro annuisce.  
"Bene. Sai com'è, su 'ste cose è sempre mejo esse' sicuri."

***  
La sera successiva, quando Lauro arriva al Piper con Lavinia al suo fianco, Sandro e gli altri fanno buon viso a cattivo gioco ma, non appena lei si allontana dal gruppo per rispondere al cellulare, Lauro si ritrova esposto ad un fuoco di fila di domande.  
"A Lauré, ma lei che ce sta a fa' qua?"  
"Mica le avrai detto daa robba, no?!"  
"Pure se volesse partecipare, non ce n'abbiamo abbastanza anche per lei!"  
"Ahò, ebbasta!".  
Sbotta lui mettendoli a tacere ed attirando su di sé l'attenzione di un gruppetto di persone, anche loro in procinto di entrare nel locale.  
"Abbassa 'a voce, Lauré."  
Ringhia Frenetik, lanciandogli un'occhiata di avvertimento.  
Lauro sbuffa, obbedendo suo malgrado:  
"Regà, ha saputo daa serata e s'è voluta uni', che potevo fa'?!".  
Riprende, il tono più basso di due ottave.  
"Bé, se lei vole veni' qua a divertirse so' fatti suoi, ma noi stiamo qua pe' lavora' e già è un casino normalmente, se poi dobbiamo pure sta' a fa' da balia aa tu' bambolina..."  
"Io non sono proprio la bambolina di nessuno."  
Lauro e gli altri si voltano di scatto e ammutoliscono, trovandosi davanti Lavinia che li fissa con le braccia incrociate ed una faccia che non promette nulla di buono.  
Oltretutto, non è sola.  
Accanto a lei c'è un'altra ragazza che assiste alla scena in silenzio, limitandosi a girare la testa da Lavinia al gruppetto con aria confusa.  
E' carina ma in una maniera del tutto diversa da Lavinia, con lunghi capelli biondi, grandi occhi grigio-azzurri, un colorito da bambola di porcellana e la stessa apparente fragilità.  
Lauro ha l'impressione di averla già vista, e gli ci vuole un attimo per realizzare che quella tipa è la stessa che era con Lavinia l'ultima volta che erano al Piper, quando aveva venduto loro la roba.  
"Lavì..."  
Azzarda Lauro muovendo un passo verso di lei, che però alza una mano per fermarlo.  
"E' questo che pensi?".  
Gli chiede, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
"Io..."  
"Sì o no, Lauro. Non è difficile."  
Lauro inspira a fondo, stringendo i pugni in un tentativo di reprimere la frustrazione mista a panico che lo attanaglia.  
Se fossero soli, sarebbe tutto più facile.  
Non sentirebbe il bisogno di tentennare, di aggrapparsi ad un orgoglio insensato per far valere ragioni che chiaramente non possiede, ma così, con gli occhi dei suoi amici puntati addosso, l'urgenza di provare a loro e a se stesso che ha la situazione sotto controllo è ciò che lo spinge ad agire contro la sua stessa indole, alzando il mento e spingendo il petto in fuori come l'ultimo degli aspiranti maschi Alfa, con una sicumera talmente forzata da rasentare la parodia.  
Apre la bocca ed è sul punto di risponderle in una maniera scimmiesca che si intoni alla sua nuova postura quando, con sua sorpresa, è Sandro ad intervenire:  
"Ahò, scusace, è che stiamo sotto pressione e dovemo fa' gli stronzi pe' sfogacce un po'."  
Lauro si volta a guardarlo interdetto e lo stesso fa Lavinia, ma la sua amica non riesce a trattenersi e scoppia in una strana risata sbuffante che finisce per contagiare tutti quanti, compresa Lavinia, che sembra ammorbidirsi.  
A quel punto Lauro si sente libero di tirare il fiato, rilassando le spalle e lanciandole un silenzioso sguardo di scuse che lei accoglie, ricambiando con un'espressione che, oltre all'accettazione, racchiude però anche un velato ammonimento.  
"Allora Lavì, questa signorina? Non ce la presenti?".  
Riprende Sandro, squadrando la biondina con malcelato interesse.  
Lei ridacchia, avvicinandosi a lui e allungando la mano.  
"Piacere, Rebecca."  
Invece di stringergliela, Sandro se la porta alle labbra, il che scatena un coro di versacci nel resto del gruppo.  
Rebecca da parte sua si limita ad arrossire, sorridendogli brevemente.  
"Ahò, avete visto?".  
Esclama Sandro in tono trionfante, voltandosi verso di loro.  
"La signorina apprezza! Non è mica 'na burina come voi!"  
"Ma falla finita, va'!".  
Lo rimbecca Simon P, saltandogli in groppa e dando il via ad una finta rissa alla quale si uniscono immediatamente anche gli altri, ridendo e spintonandosi in mezzo alla strada mentre i passanti che si ritrovano ad assistere alla scena si affrettano a far loro vuoto intorno per evitare di essere coinvolti.  
Intanto, confondendosi nel casino generale scoppiato intorno a loro, Lauro riesce a raggiungere Lavinia e a posarle una mano sulla spalla.  
"Ehi."  
La chiama piano.  
"Ehi."  
Risponde lei, neutra.  
"Senti..."  
Attacca Lauro, ma lei scuote la testa per interromperlo.  
"Lascia stare. E' tutto passato."  
Lauro la guarda con aria dubbiosa.  
"Sicura? Non è che poi me ritrovo un sicario che m'aspetta sotto casa co' 'na mazza?"  
"Nah, non sono così prevedibile. E non sono neanche una che delega il lavoro sporco agli altri."  
Ribatte lei in tono leggero.  
E, prima che Lauro abbia effettivamente modo di analizzare le sue parole, Lavinia lo bacia sulle labbra, istigando un'ovazione nel resto del gruppo alla quale lei reagisce con un sorriso ed un inchino, mentre Lauro non può fare altro che abbassare la testa ed aspettare che il fuoco sul suo viso si estingua.

***  
Le preoccupazioni degli amici di Lauro circa il coinvolgimento di Lavinia nei loro traffici svaniscono appena entrati al Piper e poco dopo che lei, interrogata da Sandro, rivela a lui e agli altri come ha conosciuto Lauro.  
Una volta informati sulla sua posizione in merito alla vendita e al consumo di stupefacenti ("Cazzi vostri, basta che me ne tenete un po' da parte"), la sua presenza all'interno del gruppo cessa di essere un problema per tutti... o quasi.  
Lauro fatica a mascherare la sua apprensione quando Frenetik gli porge la bustina con le pillole da vendere durante la serata e, mentre la lascia scivolare al solito posto nella tasca della giacca, si guarda intorno nella speranza di scorgere, sul viso di almeno uno dei suoi amici, un'incertezza simile alla sua.  
Quando nota che nessuno sembra fare caso alla sua inquietudine, ne è deluso ma non stupito.  
D'altronde, se anche qualcuno notasse il suo atteggiamento improvvisamente ombroso e gli facesse delle domande in proposito, sarebbe impossibile per lui spiegare la vera ragione per cui si sente come si sente.  
E' passata una settimana dall'ultima volta che ha visto Edo ed il ricordo di quello che è (quasi) successo tra di loro continua a perseguitarlo.  
Da allora non l'ha più visto né sentito e, per distrarsi da scomode autoanalisi, ha fatto in modo di dedicare più tempo a Lavinia, portandola nei suoi posti preferiti di Roma e cimentandosi con lei nelle tipiche attività da coppietta novella, tra cui abbuffarsi di gelato da Giolitti e scopare in camporella.  
L'ultimo di quei loro incontri, iniziato nel migliore dei modi, aveva però avuto una conclusione imprevista quando, arrivati al dunque, Lauro si era ritrovato ad avere problemi di avvio per la prima volta in vita sua.  
Lavinia si era affrettata a rassicurarlo ma Lauro era rimasto sordo alle sue parole di conforto, ritrovandosi invece a pensare a quanto duro fosse il suo cazzo quando Edo se n'era andato da casa sua, alla furiosa sega che aveva dovuto tirarsi poco dopo sotto la doccia e a quanto si fosse sentito appagato una volta finito, nonostante il prepotente capogiro post-orgasmico che l'aveva quasi fatto schiantare di faccia contro le mattonelle bagnate.  
Sulla via del ritorno non aveva detto una parola, sperando che il suo mutismo bastasse a persuadere Lavinia ad archiviare l'episodio senza ulteriori commenti.  
Inutile dire che, nel momento esatto in cui aveva varcato la soglia di casa, il nome di lei aveva preso a lampeggiare sullo schermo del suo cellulare.  
"La'."  
Aveva esordito in un tono asciutto che non lasciava spazio ad equivoci.  
"Ehi."  
Aveva sospirato Lauro, chiudendo la porta d'ingresso dietro di sé.  
"Me spieghi cos'era?"  
"Cos'era cosa, Lavì?"  
"Cos'era quella faccia da funerale che c'avevi mentre mi riaccompagnavi a casa. E' perché non sei riuscito a fattelo veni' duro?".  
Lauro aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, coprendo il microfono del telefono con la mano e guardandosi intorno furtivamente per assicurarsi che Fet non fosse nei paraggi.  
Non si aspettava una domanda così diretta, anche se, trattandosi di Lavinia, avrebbe dovuto metterlo in conto.  
"Senti, non...".  
Aveva iniziato, senza però avere idea di come avrebbe proseguito e sentendosi perciò sollevato quando lei l'aveva interrotto:  
"... eddaje La', ripijate! Mica esco con te solo pe' scopa'! Se ce la facciamo bene, altrimenti fa lo stesso! Ma non è che mo' te devi fa' veni' 'na crisi de identità perché per una volta hai fatto cilecca!".  
Lauro aveva sentito la prima, rauca risata erompere da sé suo malgrado e aveva fatto del suo meglio per trattenersi, fallendo miseramente.  
"Certo che quando fili su te viene fuori n'accento da coattella bello potente..."  
Aveva constatato quand'era finalmente riuscito a riprendersi.  
"Ahò, ma vaffanculo! E io che t'ho chiamato perché stavo preoccupata!"  
"Ahò, ma che hai capito? Guarda che era un complimento!".  
Dall'altra parte del telefono c'era stato uno sbuffo esasperato, seguito da diversi secondi di silenzio e poi dalla fatidica domanda:  
"Vabbé oh, sabato sera che fai?".  
Lauro era stato sul punto di risponderle che era libero e che sarebbe stato più che disposto ad uscire con lei per rimediare alla sua figuraccia di quel pomeriggio, quando si era ricordato della serata al Piper e tutto il buonumore appena ritrovato era sgusciato via da lui come l'aria da un palloncino.  
"Sto al Piper con gli altri."  
"Ah."  
Pausa.  
"Però magari potrei fare un salto là pure io... in fondo i tuoi amici già mi hanno conosciuta."  
"Sì, ma...".  
Aveva balbettato Lauro, guardandosi intorno nella semi-oscurità come se i mobili dell'appartamento contenessero la risposta al suo dilemma.  
"Cos'è, uno di quegli eventi per soli uomini?"  
"Macché, scherzi?!"  
"Vabbé, allora se pò fa', no? Prometto che non te starò attaccata tutto il tempo, anzi... me potrei porta' dietro 'n'amica! Che dici?".  
Lauro aveva annuito prima di rendersi conto che lei non poteva vederlo e a quel punto si era affrettato a vocalizzare il suo assenso, lasciando che lei gli fornisse una dettagliata biografia della prescelta mentre lui sfogliava freneticamente il suo Rolodex mentale di scuse, cercandone una abbastanza plausibile da poterla dissuadere dal suo intento.  
"... allora facciamo così, okay La'? La'?? Ma me stai a senti'?!".  
Lauro si era riscosso appena in tempo per accettare la proposta di Lavinia (qualunque essa fosse) e poi c'erano stati dei rumori in sottofondo, lei che sussurrava concitata: "Ce sta mio padre, devo staccare. Ti scrivo!" e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, si era ritrovato a fissare il telefono muto con espressione vacua.  
Avrebbe potuto fare la voce grossa ed imporsi perché lei rispettasse i suoi spazi, ma ad impedirgli di procedere erano stati due pensieri in rapida successione:  
a) aveva immaginato di sentire un discorso simile provenire dalla bocca di suo padre e gli era salita la nausea;  
b) gli era tornato in mente il bacio mancato con Edo e la vampata di rimorso che l'aveva colpito era stata talmente forte da indurlo al silenzio.  
Si era perciò infilato il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans, inspirando profondamente ed accettando la sua penitenza con la consapevolezza che, tutto sommato, sarebbe potuta andargli peggio.  
Peccato che nessuno si fosse mai preso la briga di spiegargli come funzionasse la legge di Murphy.

***  
Lauro è al bancone del bar con Lavinia, Sandro e Rebecca.  
Le due ragazze stanno parlando fra di loro e Sandro gli sta dicendo qualcosa che Lauro non riesce a sentire a causa della musica assordante.  
Il resto del gruppo si è disgregato poco prima, sparpagliandosi in giro per il locale per mettersi all'opera.  
Lauro finge di ascoltare Sandro ma in realtà si sta guardando in giro, anche lui alla ricerca di potenziali clienti, ed è durante una di queste panoramiche che lo vede.  
Chiude gli occhi e li riapre, sperando di aver preso un abbaglio, ma il riflesso blu dei capelli di Edo risulta inconfondibile anche sotto le luci della pista da ballo.  
Con lui c'è una ragazza che in quel momento è girata di schiena, il che impedisce a Lauro di distinguerne i lineamenti.  
Edo deve trovarla attraente però, dato che la sta abbracciando e si sta facendo fare un succhiotto mentre entrambi oscillano a destra e a sinistra, senza preoccuparsi di andare a tempo con il ritmo dei bassi in sottofondo.  
Lauro non si rende nemmeno conto che li sta fissando fino a quando Edo non incontra il suo sguardo e gli sorride, alzando una mano in cenno di riconoscimento.  
Lauro si affretta a girarsi, ignorando l'occhiata perplessa di Sandro.  
"Ahò, che c'hai?".  
Gli chiede, ma Lauro scuote la testa fingendo di non capire e tracannando in una sola sorsata il bicchiere di Vodka Redbull che il barman gli ha appena piazzato davanti.  
Notando la sua improvvisa frenesia alcolica, Lavinia intuisce che qualcosa non va e lo affianca lasciando Rebecca alla mercé di Sandro, che non si fa pregare e ne approfitta per tentare l'abbordaggio, facendole scivolare languidamente un braccio intorno alle spalle e incollandole la bocca all'orecchio.  
"Oh! Che succede?".  
Gli chiede Lavinia, i suoi riccioli che gli sfiorano la guancia.  
Lauro sta per propinarle una scusa qualunque quando si sente una mano sulla spalla e colto alla sprovvista si volta di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Edo.  
"Ehi."  
Lo saluta con un abbraccio dal quale Lauro non riesce a sottrarsi, limitandosi a digrignare silenziosamente i denti quando la sensazione delle mani di Edo su di sé lo colpisce come una scarica elettrica.  
"Edoa'! Anche te da 'ste parti?".  
Gli urla quando si separano, sperando che il frastuono che li circonda sia sufficiente a coprire il tremore nella sua voce.  
"Già! Piccolo il mondo, eh?".  
Replica Edo, lanciandogli un sorrisetto allusivo di cui Lauro non fa in tempo a cogliere le implicazioni.  
"Questa è Marika!".  
Prosegue, indicando la ragazza a cui stava attaccato in pista e che ora Lauro ha modo di poter osservare da vicino.  
Piuttosto bassa e di corporatura esile, con capelli neri a caschetto e trucco elaborato, gli ricorda qualcosa a metà tra una Bratz e l'eroina di un manga.  
"Piacere!".  
Si stringono la mano e Lauro non può fare a meno di chiedersi che fine abbia fatto Tommaso, quale sia il suo ruolo nella vita di Edoardo e se sappia dell'esistenza di Marika.  
Per alcuni secondi nessuno dice nulla fino a che Lavinia, di cui Lauro si era quasi dimenticato ma che è rimasta accanto a lui per tutto il tempo, gli assesta una gomitata, facendolo sobbalzare.  
"Ahò, ma che stai a fa'?!".  
Esclama, massaggiandosi il punto dolente.  
"C'hai intenzione di presentarme ai tuoi amici o devo fa' a' bella statuina?"  
"Sì vabbé ma calmate, oh! Marika, Edoa', lei è Lavinia!".  
Edo le stringe la mano trattenendo a stento una risata, mentre Marika si limita ad un cenno del capo. Qualunque impressione le abbia fatto, non dev'essere stata del tutto positiva.  
Prevedendo il peggio, Lauro è sul punto di defilarsi trascinando Lavinia con sé quando Edo si allunga verso di lui, appoggiandogli una mano sulla nuca ed avvicinando la testa alla sua per farsi sentire meglio.  
"La', comunque come stai messo a roba?".  
Lauro gli lancia un'occhiata confusa, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare la pelle d'oca scaturita dalla pressione delle dita di Edo e di cui lui dev'essersi senz'altro accorto.  
"Che sei venuto qui solo per quello?".  
Gli chiede, facendo di nuovo appello alle condizioni acustiche del Piper perché non rivelino il disappunto nel suo tono.  
"Bé, sì... per cosa sennò?".  
Ribatte Edo con un ghigno che lascia Lauro con l'amaro in bocca, nonostante si trovi costretto a dover dissimulare perché, dopotutto, un cliente è un cliente. Si limita perciò ad annuire, atteggiando il viso in un'espressione neutra.  
"Coprimi."  
Gli intima, guardandosi intorno con circospezione per poi infilare la mano nella tasca della giacca ed estrarne la famigerata bustina.  
"Quante?".  
Gli chiede poi, più bruscamente di quanto vorrebbe.  
Edo alza le sopracciglia ma non raccoglie, limitandosi a mostrargli due dita.  
Lauro gli leva la mano dalla nuca per poi lasciarci cadere sopra due pasticche.  
"Cinquanta."  
Edo fruga nelle tasche dei jeans, tira fuori una banconota e gliela porge.  
Lauro la prende e fa per metterla via ma Edo lo blocca, afferrandogli il polso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
"La'."  
Lauro alza il mento con fare interrogativo.  
"Grazie. Passa una buona serata, eh?".  
E, prima che abbia modo di replicare, Edo gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia, per poi allontanarsi insieme a Marika.  
Lauro li segue con lo sguardo, portandosi la mano al viso e soffermandosi sul punto in cui sono state le labbra di Edo, dal quale irradia un calore palpabile.  
A salvarlo dalle imminenti seghe mentali ci pensa però Lavinia, che gli si abbarbica alla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"La', però già che stiamo qui du' salti potremmo farli!".  
Lo prega indicandogli la pista affollata, al che Lauro alza gli occhi al cielo.  
"Non puoi chiedere a Rebecca?".  
"Eh, c'avevo pensato, ma me sa che è già impegnata!".  
Risponde lei indicandogli una coppia che sta limonando duro su uno dei divanetti, e a Lauro ci vogliono diversi secondi per capire che si tratta di Rebecca e Sandro, intenti ad esplorarsi le tonsille a vicenda ed apparentemente dimentichi dell'ambiente che li circonda... e, nel caso di Sandro, della ragione principale per cui si trovano lì.  
"Anvedi un po' questi, oh!".  
Fa Lauro, ridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
"Credo che ne avranno per un bel po'... eddaje La', solo dieci minuti!".  
Insiste Lavinia, porgendogli la mano.  
Lauro sbuffa.  
"Cinque!".  
Concede, per poi lasciarsi trascinare in pista.  
Si fanno largo tra la ressa fino a raggiungere il centro del locale, dove Lavinia si ferma e gli mette le braccia al collo, premendogli i fianchi addosso ed incoraggiandolo a seguire i suoi passi, ma Lauro si limita a posarle le mani attorno alla vita muovendo appena i piedi avanti e indietro, più che altro per evitare di venire calpestato dalle sue micidiali Louboutins.  
"Ma che sei de legno?!".  
Gli chiede, seccata.  
Lauro scrolla le spalle, la sua attenzione improvvisamente attratta da una familiare testa di capelli blu a pochi metri da loro.  
Edoardo e Marika stanno di nuovo ballando insieme e, strizzando gli occhi sotto alle luci stroboscopiche, Lauro riesce a vedere Marika che sorride e tira fuori la lingua, per poi appoggiarci sopra una pillola che Edo si affretta a catturare con la sua, stringendola a sé.  
Lauro immagina la pasticca che viaggia tra le loro bocche, sciogliendosi lentamente al contatto con la saliva che condividono e sprigionando così la temporanea ma esaltante sensazione di beatitudine chimica che li spingerà ancora più a fondo tra le braccia l'uno dell'altra, convincendoli che il modo migliore per concludere la serata sarà con una bella scopata nei cessi, o sui sedili della macchina, o...  
Quasi avesse captato la presenza di Lauro, Edo apre gli occhi e glieli punta dritti addosso, la sua bocca ancora saldamente incollata a quella di Marika.  
Lauro sussulta ma non distoglie lo sguardo e, impulsivamente, attira Lavinia contro di sé e, seguendo l'esempio di Edo, mantiene il contatto visivo mentre le dischiude le labbra con la lingua, per poi intrecciarla alla sua.  
Mentre la bacia, Lauro non può fare a meno di chiedersi se esista qualcosa come un limone per interposta persona e, se sì, se l'accenno di erezione che ora sente sia dovuto alla vicinanza del corpo di Lavinia o agli occhi di Edo fissi nei suoi.  
Quando si separano, Lavinia gli scocca un sorrisetto malizioso per poi premere ulteriormente la coscia contro la sua, segno che anche lei ha notato le conseguenze del suo slancio di poco fa.  
Quando però Lauro rialza la testa, vede che Edo e Marika sono spariti e tanto basta a far sì che il suo durello svanisca, il che lo porta a sospirare tra sé e sé.  
Se non altro, ora ha la sua risposta.

***  
Al termine della canzone, Lauro è pronto a sfoderare tutte le sue capacità di persuasione per convincere Lavinia ad abbandonare la pista, ma lei lo sorprende smettendo di ballare di sua spontanea volontà e facendogli cenno di tornare verso il bar.  
Sollevato ed interdetto allo stesso tempo, Lauro la segue e una volta raggiunta la loro vecchia postazione al bancone guarda verso i divanetti, ma di Rebecca e Sandro non c'è traccia.  
Lavinia, che ha avuto il suo stesso pensiero, scuote la testa con una smorfia.  
"Spero che il tuo amico me la tratti bene!".  
Lauro sogghigna.  
"Ad ognuno la sua croce!".  
Si aspetta che lei controbatta ma Lavinia sembra quasi non averlo sentito, presa com'è ad armeggiare con il cellulare.  
"Ahò, che stai a fa'?".  
Le chiede, incuriosito.  
"Tommaso m'ha chiesto se vojo passa' a salutarlo. Sta nella cabina del DJ."  
Lauro strabuzza gli occhi e Lavinia sbuffa.  
"Ecco, 'o sapevo che facevi quella faccia. Me spieghi perché te sta tanto sul cazzo? Sarai mica geloso?".  
Gli chiede, sorridendo sardonica.  
"Macché, te pare?!".  
Si schermisce lui, sperando che la penombra dell'ambiente nasconda il suo rossore.  
"Ah, ecco... anche perché non ce ne sarebbe il motivo, dato che Tommaso è gay."  
"... sì bé, 'o immaginavo."  
Farfuglia Lauro, evitando lo sguardo di Lavinia mentre metabolizza quell'ulteriore conferma.  
"Comunque, lui che ce sta a fa' lassù?".  
Chiede poi, indicando la postazione al di sopra della pista dietro alla quale un ultra 30enne sudato e con palesi manie di grandezza si sta barcamenando tra gli ultimi successi house e remix più o meno riusciti dei medesimi.  
"Ma come, non ricordi? T'avevo detto che Tommaso fa il DJ, no? Lo hanno chiamato pe' suona' qualcosa più tardi."  
Segue una pausa durante la quale Lavinia riceve un altro messaggio a cui si affretta a rispondere, per poi rivolgersi a Lauro con aria inaspettatamente implorante.  
"La', io ci terrei davvero un sacco a salutarlo... e ci terrei pure che venissi anche te, così vi conoscete mejo e magari superi un po' 'sto pregiudizio che c'hai..."  
"Ahò, ma quale pregiudizio?!".  
Insorge Lauro, indignato.  
"Io mica c'ho niente contro i... insomma, contro quelli daa sua categoria!".  
"Certo, 'nfatti se vede proprio che non te senti per nulla a disagio a parlarne."  
Ribatte Lavinia in tono sarcastico, per poi sospirare.  
"Guarda che è pure normale avere dei preconcetti su cose che non si conoscono, e me pare evidente che tu non abbia avuto molto a che fare con persone che non fossero i tuoi amici... per questo dico che te farebbe bene parlare con qualcuno come Tommaso."  
Lauro è sul punto di rifiutare, quando un'idea prende forma nel suo cervello.  
Forse, la chiave del suo dilemma è proprio Tommaso.  
Dopotutto, lui è l'unico ad essere in possesso delle informazioni riguardanti i trascorsi di Edoardo su cui Lauro si lambicca ormai da settimane, e questa potrebbe essere la sua occasione per ottenere dei chiarimenti decisivi.  
Inspira profondamente.  
"Vabbé oh, andiamo a saluta' 'sto Tommaso!".  
Lavinia gli sorride raggiante per poi gettargli le braccia al collo in un gesto di affetto spontaneo ed incondizionato che Lauro, viste le circostanze, non sente di meritarsi.  
Si limita perciò ad appoggiarle le mani sulle spalle, guardandola negli occhi.  
"Faccio un salto in bagno e torno, okay?".  
Le dice, sperando in cuor suo che una buona dose di acqua fredda sul viso sia sufficiente a lavare il senso di colpa che lo opprime.  
"Va bene, ma sbrigati."  
Lo esorta Lavinia, baciandolo sulla punta del naso.  
Lauro annuisce e si avvia verso il bagno degli uomini, chiudendosi in uno dei cubicoli e restando per alcuni secondi immobile, in piedi con la fronte premuta contro la parete di mattonelle fredde.  
Vuole assaporare fino in fondo quegli ultimi istanti di ignoranza perché è consapevole che, dopo le rivelazioni di Tommaso, certi aspetti della sua vita cambieranno in modo irreversibile e lui dovrà comportarsi di conseguenza.  
Esce dal cubicolo e va verso i lavandini, ripensando alla scena di cui era stato involontariamente testimone l'ultima volta che si è trovato lì e sentendosi quasi sollevato per l'imminente chiusura del cerchio.  
Apre i rubinetti, si lava le mani, si sciacqua la faccia e incontra lo sguardo del suo riflesso nello specchio.  
Chiude gli occhi, preparandosi a quel che sarà.  
"Toh, chi si rivede!".  
Riapre gli occhi per ricevere conferma visiva di ciò che ha sentito anche se non ce n'è bisogno, perché quella voce la riconoscerebbe ovunque.  
Edoardo è alle sue spalle, i capelli blu arruffati ed il trucco sbavato, segno che Marika deve averlo tenuto occupato.  
Lauro si volta e solo quando ce l'ha di fronte nota l'euforia delle sue pupille dilatate unita alla sua aria accaldata, come se avesse corso.  
Prima che possa articolare una frase di senso compiuto, Edoardo lo raggiunge, ed è solo quando sente il suo respiro accarezzargli la guancia che Lauro si rende conto di trovarsi letteralmente con le spalle al muro.  
"Edo, che stai a...?".  
La domanda di Lauro viene bruscamente interrotta dalle labbra di Edo sulle sue.  
E' un bacio breve ma vorace, quasi ci tenesse a far sapere a Lauro che quello è solo un assaggio, il preludio ad esperienze potenzialmente più intense e memorabili.  
Quando si separano, è Lauro ad essere senza fiato.  
Edoardo sorride, sfiorandogli il viso con un'unghia rosso ciliegia.  
"Era questo che volevi, no?".


End file.
